Sayonara
by cindyjung
Summary: Selamat tinggal adalah kata tersisa bila kita menghadapi perpisahan / Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang adik kakak yang harus terpisah selama 13 tahun. Bagaimana bila setelah perpisahan tersebut mereka bertemu kembali dan bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang berbeda selain adik dan kakak? / YunJae / Chapter 5 update! -END- / Read Review / Happy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sayonara

Pairing : Yunho X Jaejoong (YunJae)

Author : Cindyjung

Rate : T, M (untuk bahasa)

Genre : Angst , Incest

Author Note : Welcome back with me XD hahaha. Mumpung ide lagi ngalir dan daripada disumbat lebih baik disalurkan saja sekalian hehehe. Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah ada lamaaa sekali bahkan sebelum Hello, Baby! Nemplok, tapi karena lagi mood ngatik Hello, Baby! Jadinya FF itulah yang terbentuk hehehe. Rasanya cerita ini Cuma akan ada dua part aja karena emang pada dasarnya Cuma ngambil dua sisi waktu aja ^^ . Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari drama I Miss You yang bapanya juahat kalee – jadi kalau ada kesamaan pada FF ini maklumi yah :D- dan juga lagu My Destiny-Tohoshinki :D

Oh iya, bagi ada yang waktu itu manggil Cindy dengan nama Yuuki, maaf tapi mungkin Yuuki yang dimaksud adalah Cindy yang lain ^^

Baiklah semuanya selamat menikmati karya ini! Maaf kalo Cindy seringnya bikin karya yang angst atau hurt, karena... memang sukanya nulis itu hehehe –padahal aku ini pecinta komedi romantis loh- #abaikan

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Dalam setiap perpisahan akan selalu ada kata untuk menyertainya_**

**_Dan itu adalah kata yang selalu kuucapkan padamu_**

**_Selamat tinggal_**

oOSayonaraOo

**Seoul, 1995**

"Ini, adikmu, Jung Yunho" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang mendekatkan sesosok bayi yang mungil kepada namja muda berumur 10 tahun tersebut

"Jauhkan dia dariku, aku tidak mau melihatnya" kata Yunho ketus sambil meninggalkan sesosok bayi tersebut

"Cih, ada apa dengan anak itu?" kata namja yang adalah Jung Yong Hwa tersebut

"Sudahlah yeobo, mungkin ia belum terbiasa" kata seorang yeoja yang tampak terduduk lemah disampingnya tersebut

"Belum terbiasa apanya? Sudah hampir setahun kau menemaniku Seo Hyun ya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menganggapmu sebagai oemmanya?" kata namja paruh baya masih terus menggendong bayi mungil itu hangat

"Mungkin dia masih belum terima, ada orang lain selain oemmanya disisi appanya" jawab yeoja itu dengan air wajah yang sedikit tampak menyiratkan kesedihan

"Hah, mana mungkin bocah seperti itu bisa memikirkan hal sekonyol itu, ah sudahlah kita hentikan saja obrolan omong kosong ini" kata Yong Hwa kemudian

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kita akan memberinya nama apa?" tanya Yong Hwa lagi antusias sambil menatap bayi dalam gendongannya sayang

"Jaejoong, Jung Jaejoong" jawab yeoja manis tersebut

"Jaejoong? Hmm, nama yang indah. Seindah bayi dalam gendonganku ini"

oOSayonaraOo

**Seoul, 1999**

"Hyunggg, ayo ita main~~" ajak Jaejoong kecil sambil menarik kemeja kakaknya yang baru saja pulang sekolah

"Diamlah, aku sedang lelah sekali" jawab Yunho singkat dan sedikit dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah

"Hyunggg tapi Jongie mau main sama hyung~~" rajuk Jaejoong lagi sambil masih menarik kemeja kakaknya itu sedikit memaksa

"Ya! Kau tuli?! Aku sedang lelah! Berhentilah merajuk seperti itu!" kata Yunho sedikit memekikan suaranya dan membuat Jaejoong kaget seketika

Air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan membuat sebuah isakan pada mulutnya.

"Jongie...ka..n..Cuma...hiks" isak namja kecil berumur empat tahun tersebut

"Aish, menangislah sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli!" pekik Yunho lagi kasar pada adik kecilnya

"Huweeeee" tangis Jaejoong pecah kala itu dan membuat seorang yeoja datang ke ruangan tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berada

"Yah, ada apa ini?" kaget seorang yeoja muda bernama Seo Joo Hyun tersebut

"Oemma,, hyungie...Jongie kan uma mau main ama hyungie caja~huwee" kata Jaejoong disela tangisannya

"Cih, dasar cengeng!" kata Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan manja memeluk oemmanya sambil menangis keras

"Jaejongie, sudah, sudah, tidak apa. Yunho hyung pasti sedang lelah sekarang. Dia baru pulang sekolah bukan? Sudah, nanti saja bermainnya saat Hyung sudah beristirahat ne?" kata Seo Hyun dengan lembut kepada anak kesayagannya tersebut

"Api Jongie maunya cekalang... huwee" tangis Jaejoong kembali memecah

"Ya! Ada apa ini!" datang Jung Yong Hwa dengan wajah penuh emosinya disana

"Tidak ada apa-apa yeobo, kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seemosi itu" kata Seo Hyun berusaha menenangkan.

Ia hapal benar dengan kelakuan suaminya apabila ia sedang emosi. Tidak segannya ia akan melukai siapapun yang ada disekitarnya yang baginya salah.

"Jongie mau main cama hyungie...hiks" kata Jaejoong lagi disela tangisnya

"Aku tidak mau main dengamu dasar cengeng!" kata Yunho ketus

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Sopanlah sedikit pada adikmu" pekik Yong Hwa kala merasa anak sulungnya ini sedikit keterlaluan pada adiknya

"Sopan? Untuk apa?" jawab Yunho sambil sedikit berdecih

"Tentu saja kau harus sopan karena dia ini anak Appa!" pekik Yong Hwa lagi saat Yunho mulai keterlaluan dimatanya

"Lalu aku ini siapa?! Aku anak appa atau bukan?! Hum?! Untuk apa aku sopan pada anak yeoja perebut sua..."

PLAK!

Belum selesai Yunho berargumen sebuah tamparan telah mendarat dipipi kanannya. Mata musangnya membulat sempurna kala sang Appa melakukan itu padanya dengan tiba-tiba. Sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah Yunho merasakan tamparan pada pipinya, entah dari namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini ataupun oemma dan teman-temannya. Tapi kini, Appanya telah merusak semuanya.

"Huweeee! Appa jaattt..." kembali tangis Jaejoong pecah kala menatapi hyungnya tengah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari appanya.

"Jung Yong Hwa!" pekik seorang yeoja lain yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Berani kau menamparnya sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar menceraikanmu!" pekik seorang yeoja itu sambil mengiring membawa Yunho yang terdiam keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka berada

Kedua manusia lain dalam ruangan yang baru saja ditinggal Yunho dan yeoja tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sementara sang anak yang kini berada dalam pelukkan oemmanya masih menangis dengan nada yang penuh ketakutan.

"Yeobo..." panggil Seo Hyun dengan nada khawatir

"Aku butuh waktu" kata Yong Hwa sambil memijati pelipisnya yang tengah berdenyut kencang

Sambil menggendong Jaejoong dengan sayang, Seo Hyun membawa Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan sang Appa yang tengah berdiri sambil tertunduk frustasi. Jung Yong Hwa merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menampar Yunho. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah berniat menyakiti anak lelaki tersebut, hanya saja perkataannya tadi sontak berhasil membuat emosinya memuncak. Perkataan Yunho sedikit banyak menyentil hatinya. Ternyata hingga sekarang, namja muda itu masih belum dapat menerima istri keduanya itu hum?

oOSayonaraOo

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya tersebut. Matanya melirik kesegala arah berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Seketika ketika kepalanya membawanya untuk menatap ke arah pohon didekat sana, ia menemukan sesosok tubuh yang dicarinya tengah terdiam bersenderkan batang pohon dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Dengan sedikit menjaga langkah kakinya, diam-diam Jaejoong menuju ke arah sang pemiik tubuh tersebut. Ketika Jaejoong sudah berdiri dihadapan namja itu, Jaejoong menjongkokkan badannya dan kemudian mencari celah wajah Yunho yang tengah terdunduk tersebut. Ah, ia sedang tidur rupanya. Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas noda merah yang kini masih tercap sempurna dipipinya. Dengan simpati, tangan kecil Jaejoong terulur dan mengusap bekas tamparan itu dengan sayang.

Sentuhan lembut pada pipinya membuat Yunho sedikit mengerjapkan matanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap kedepan dan membuat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah polos Jaejoong. Tangan kecil itu terlepas kala matanya berhasil menangkap wajah Yunho yang kini sedang menghadapnya dengan mata yang dengan tajam menatapnya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kala menatap wajah polos dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya masih dingin seperti biasa

"Appo, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang cemas

Yunho memalingkan sedikit matanya enggan untuk menatap mata namja manis yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Apa perdulimu bocah?" kata Yunho lagi ketus sambil berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya

"Tentu aja Jongie peduli! Kan Hyung, Hyungienya Jongie!" kata bocah manis itu polos sambil turut membangkitkan tubuhnya

"Berhentilah menyebut bahwa aku adalah Hyungmu karena aku tidak pernah mau menjadi Hyungmu" jelas Yunho dengan nada yang datar kala tubuhnya berhasil berdiri

"Enapa..?" tanya Jaejoong dengan air wajah yang tampak sedih saat tubuh Yunho mulai beranjak meninggalkannya

"Karena aku benci... Aku membencimu dan ibumu" jawabnya sambil memunggungi bocah manis tersebut dan lalu meniggalkannya terdiam disana

oOSayonaraOo

Yunho dengan malasnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil mewah tersebut kala sebuah suara menyapa telinganya dan membuatnya berdecak. Matanya dinaikan sedikit keatas sebelum mengalihkannya pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Untuk pertama kalinya saat ia pulang sekolah bocah manis disampingnya tersebut datang menyapanya tanpa oemmanya. Menyelinap eoh?

"Hyungie, Jongie angeenn~" kata Jaejoong manja pada hyungnya yang tampak mengacuhkannya tersebut

"Hyung, ayo ita main~~" ajak Jaejoong sambil sedikit menarik kemeja yang tengah dikenakan Yunho

"Yah! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! Aku masih lelah!" bentak Yunho pada adiknya dingin

Jaejoong terdiam sambil mengulurkan genggamannya pada kemeja Yunho dan lalu menunduk. Panas terasa dimatanya dan membuat sebulir air siap terjatuh dipelupuk matanya .

"Aish, dasar cengeng!" pekik Yunho kala menatap bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar disana

"Aniii, Jongie ga cengeng!" kata Jaejoong kecil kemudian sambil mencoba menegadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap kakaknya.

Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Namun Yunho hanya menolehkan kepalanya kembali enggan menatapnya kala namja kecil itu tampak mulai akan menatapnya. Yunho benci menatap mata namja ini. Matanya, hanya akan mengingatkannya pada perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan Appanya. Dan mengingatkan Yunho pada Oemma namja manis ini, yang telah merebut kasih sayang Appanya dari Oemmanya.

CKIITT! Rem mendadak dari supir didepan membuat tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit terpental kedepan. Sebuah mobil kini tiba-tiba telah terhenti di hadapan mereka sambil menutup jalan bagi mobil mewah ini untuk melarikan diri.

"Ya! Ahjussi ada apa ini?!" pekik Yunho diantara kekagetannya sementara Jejoong memegangi kepalanya yang semat terantuk kursi mobil tadi

"Ada yang menghalangi jalan kita Tuan Muda" kata supr tersebut sedikit bergetar kala kini ia melihat dua orang berpakaian yang tampak mencurigakan keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menuju ke arahnya

TOKTOKTOK!

Ketukan pada jendela mobil supir keluarga Jung tersebut, tidak pelak membuat ketiga namja didalamnya tampak cemas kala menatap beberapa wajah bertopeng dengan pakaian warna hitam tersebut. Ketukan pertama, namja bertopeng tersebut masih melakukannya dengan biasa, namun kala ketukan kedua, tangan kanannya menodongkan pistol dibalik jendela tersebut dan membuat sang supir terkaget dan akhirnya membuka jendela tersebut.

"Keluar dari mobil! Sekarang!" kata seorang namja bertopeng yang tengah memakai pakaian hitam sambil menodongkan pistolnya kepada kepala supir tersebut yang akhirnya membuat sang supir yang ketakutan membuka sedikit pintu mobilnya

"Ahjussi jangan!" pekik Yunho ketakutan kala ahjussi tersebut dengan mudahnya hendak meninggalkan dia dan Jongie dalam mobil tersebut

"Diam kau anak kecil!" kata namja yang tadinya menodongkan pistol pada supir tersebut kini menodongkan pistolnya dihadapan Yunho yang membuat Yunho terkesiap seketika

"Jongie atutt... hiks hiks" kata Jaejoong diantara tangisnya yang pecah kala itu

"Diam kau bocah!" kata namja itu lagi sambil menodongkan pistol tersebut pada Jaejoong kecil

"Ya! Jangan takuti Jongie seperti itu!" Kata Yunho mencoba membela Jaejoong

Tampaknya diantara ketegangan saat ini, insting ke-kakak-an Yunho mulai menampakkan sisinya.

"Diam kau bocah brengsek! Apa kau mau mati?!" kemali pistol itu terarahkan pada Yunho

Supir tersebut mempelebar bukaan mobilnya hingga seorang namja yang lain menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ketanah begitu saja sementara namja satunya masih menodongkan pistol secara bergantian ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ayo masuk!" kata salah seorang yang mulai menempati kursi supir tersebut

Namja mencurigakan lainnya hanya mengangguk sambil menuruti perintah teman satunya lagi. Ia memasuki mobil tersebut sambil masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan menodongkan pistolya lagi kepada dua orang namja muda yang sedang duduk dibelakang. Mobil itu kemudian melau cepat diikuti dengan kedua mobil yang tadi menutupi jalan mereka dibelakang mereka.

"Kalian diamlah! Dan jangan membuat kecurigaan sedikitpun!" bentak namja itu yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan volume suara tangisannya

"Oemmaaa!" pekik Jaejoong kala tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Dia mengharapkan oemmanya ada disisinya dan memeluknya kini. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah diam-diam bersembunyi pada mobil jemputan kakaknya ini. Kakaknya yang bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci dirinya.

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah bocah itu diam?!" kata namja yang tengah menyetir itu yang tampak tidak dapat berkonsentrasi

"Ya! Sulung! Suruh adikmu itu diam!" kata namja yang menodongkan pistol itu kepada Yunho

Yunho terdiam kala menatap sebuah pistol kini tengah terarah pada kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan menatapi Jaejoong yang tegah menangis meraung sambil menyerukan oemmanya. Jujur saja hati Yunho masih merasa tidak terima akan kehadiran namja manis itu dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja dalam keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana Yunho bisa menjadi seegois seperti biasanya? Setidaknya, mereka harus selamat dulu dari orang-orang mencurigakan ini.

"Ya, Jongie ya, jangan menangis seperti itu eoh? Kita pasti akan pulang" kata Yunho datar sambil berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dari tangisnya. Yah, Yunho tidak tau bagaimana dalam berkata-kata dan bersikap pada adiknya ini karena ia sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya

"Haish, kau ini kakaknya atau bukan hum? Dengan sedatar itu mana mungkin kau bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis!" pekik namja yang masih menodongkan pistolnya itu sambil menatapi Yunho penuh kemarahan saat Jaejoong tidak berhenti menangis

"Jongie ya..." kata Yunho mulai berusaha memelankan suaranya sambil memegangi ubun-ubun kepala Jaejoong

"Dasar brengsek, berikan itu padaku! Biar kutembak saja bocah itu!" kata namja satunya yang tengah menyetir dan menolehkan pandangannya pada namja disampingnya sambil mengambil pistol itu dengan tangan kanannya

"YA!" kata namja disampingnya tersebut kaget kala mendapati temannya yang tengah tersulut emosi itu kini tengah mencoba mengambil senjata ditangannya

"Ahjussi! Awas!" pekik Yunho saat kedua namja dihadapannya tidak menyadari truk yang ada di depan mereka karena mereka telah sedikit melenjeng dari jalur utama

PRANG! Kecelakaan pun tak terelakkan. Truk yang lebih besar dari dihadapannya tersebut berhasil membuat mobil sedan yang tampak lebih kecil dari truk tersebut terlontar dan terguling. Keempat namja yang berada didalamnya pun ikut terlontar dan terjepit diantara besi-besi tersebut kala lontaran tersebut terhenti dan menyeret mereka sangat jauh dari tempat mereka melaju tadi.

Tampak darah mengalir diantara bobroknya mobil cantik tersebut. Keadaan kdua namja bertopeng tersebut terhimpit dashboard mobil dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua namja muda yang duduk dibelakang mereka. Darah membasuhi seluruh wajah mereka.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut lalu menghubungi ambulance dengan terburu-buru sementara sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka hanya menatapi pemandangan itu dengan datar.

"Rencana gagal bos" kata namja dibalik kaca mobil berwarna hitam tersebut

_"Kalau begitu mundur"_ perintah suara diseberang sana

oOSayonaraOo

Tampak seorang bocah manis dengan kulit putihnya tegah terduduk dengan tenang dibawah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari sebuah gedung tua disebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan-lahan mencoba meresapi kesegaran kala dirinya tengah terduduk sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon tersebut. Ah... pantas saja hyungnya suka menyendiri dibawah pohon, keadaannya benar-benar membuatmu tenang.

"Hey buta! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Pergi sana!" kata salah seorang bocah yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu

"Ya! Bocah kurang ajar! Jangan bicara sekasar itu pada adikku! Kau yang pergi sana!" muncul sebuah suara lain yang terdengar lebih dewasa daripadanya

"Hah! Dasar anak kakak!" keluh bocah kecil yang tadi menyuruh namja manis itu pergi dari pohonnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka

Namja yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu kini terduduk disamping namja kecil yang tampak tengah tertunduk sambil memasang air wajah yang murung itu. Mata musangnya meatap bocah disampingnya sambil menurunkan sedikit badannya mencoba mencari celah untuk menatap matanya. Ah, ya. Mata yang dulu paling dibencinya, kini adalah sesuatu yang paling dicarinya.

"Jongie ah..." panggil namja itu terdengar lebih lembut

"Adi buta itu menyebalkan hyung" kata Jaejoong yang tampak tengah terisak kini

"Jongie benci...hiks" lanjutnya

Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan iba pun hanya dapat mengelus puncak kepala adiknya tersebut dengan rasa sayang. Sayang hum? Bukan berarti Yunho melupakan kebenciannya pada namja kecil ini ataupun pada oemmanya yang telah merebut kasih sayang Appaya. Hanya saja sejak kecelakaan itu, ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih untuk menjaga adiknya ini, belum lagi sekarang, adiknya telah kehilangan pengelihatannya dan mereka harus dirawat di panti asuhan. Jiwa ke-kakak-annya pun memberikan perasaan tidak tega pada adik semata wayangnya ini, dan membuatnya ingin menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan menangis, kalau ibu panti melihat bisa-bisa hyung di marahi. Nanti hyung ga bisa nemenin Jongie pas tidur lagi, bagaimana? Hum?" kata Yunho berusaha menghentikan isakan Jongie

"Angan... Hyungie halus nemenin Jongie..." kata Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menarik kemeja kakaknya dan menggenggamnya erat

Pemandangan yang jarang diperhatikan Yunho dari adiknya ini, kini membuat Yunho merasa tertarik untuk lebih mengenalnya. Kegiatan menarik baju yag biasanya sangat dibenci Yunho, kini menjadi aksi yang Yunho sukai dari adiknya. Karena saat Jaejoong menarik kemejanya, ia merasa dibutuhkan.

Sedikit tarikan pada ujung bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum disana. Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho sudah menerima keberadaan adiknya.

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka dipindahkan ke panti asuhan ini, apakah keluarganya tidak mencari mereka?

oOSayonaraOo

"Keberadaan anak anda sudah ditemukan, Tuan" kata salah seorang tangan kanan Yong Hwa

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Yong Hwa penasaran

"Di Panti Asuhan tak jauh dari Seoul, Tuan" jawab tangan kanan tersebut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, siapkan mobil. Kita jemput mereka" kata Yong Hwa sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi

"Ah, Tuan" panggil tangan kanannya lagi dan menghentikan langkah Yong Hwa

"Ada apa lagi?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap sang namja, anak buah kesayangannya tersebut

"Pelaku peencanaan penculikan tersebut juga sudah tertangkap" katanya yang membuat Yong Hwa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tersebut

Yong Hwa sedikit menggeram dan menatapi pemandangan dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Bawa aku padanya. Sekarang" katanya tegas

oOSayonaraOo

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat mendapati kehangatan disampingnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Ia membuka matanya penuh dan menatap pemandangan disampingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sejenak jantung Yunho menderu hebat kala tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari dimanapun matanya memandang. Yunho membangkitkan dirinya dari alas tempat tidur tersebut dan lalu melangkahkan kakinya berusaha mencari adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak berani berteriak karena keadaan sudah sangat hening sekarang dan semua orang telah tertidur lelap. Ia hanya memasang telinganya baik-baik berusaha mencari suara yang kini amat dihafalnya dikepalanya.

Ia mengelilingi seluruh gedung tua itu. Nihil. Tidak didengarnya sama sekali suara Jaejoong ditelinganya. Dengan kaki yang tanpa beralaskan apa-apa, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil berusaha mencari sosok kesayangannya tersebut.

Ia mencari dipohon yang sering diduduki oleh Jaejoong. Nihil.

Masih dengan deru nafanya yang mulai tidak terartur karena kekhawatirannya tersebut ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekeliling daerah panti asuhan yang menurutnya cukup luas tersebut.

"Jung Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho kini kala dirinya sudah terasa cukup jauh dari gedung panti

"Hiks..." terdengar sebuah suara isakan kecil ditelinganya

Yunho yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah isakan tersebut. Ia hapal benar itu isakan siapa. Ya, itu adalah isakan adiknya, Jung Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong!" teriaknya lagi berusaha memanggil adik kesayangannya itu

"Hyungiee!" pekik suara itu sedikit lemah kala mendengar namanya dipangggil oleh suara yang paling diinginkannya kini

"Jung Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho lagi sambil berusaha mencari keberadaan adiknya yang terasa semakin dekat dengannya

"Hyung..." pekik namja kecil itu lemah sambil memanggil hyungnya

Terdengar suara itu semakin dekat di bawah Yunho dan membuat mata namja itu menoleh kebawah. Dan ya, tepat saja, adik kecilnya itu kini tengah terduduk terpojok sambil melipatkan kakinya pada dadanya dan mengeluarkan air mata sambil terisak lemah. Ia tampak sudah lama menangis sehingga kini hanya tersisa sedikit tenaganya.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya diatas pijakan berbukit tersebut lalu mendorong tubuhnya agar meluncur menuju tempat adiknya berada dibawahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju adiknya tanpa menyadari ada sebuah pecahan kaca disana yang siap melukai kakinya yang tanpa alas itu kapan saja dan..

"Akh!" pekik Yunho ketika kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca tersebut

"Hyung! Hyung! Enapa?!" kata Jaejoong cemas namun enggan meninggalkan tempat ia duduk. Ia takut, jika meninggalkan tempat ia bersandar itu malah akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih mengerikan

"A..Aniya, hanya tidak sengaja menginjak batu saja" bohong Yunho

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang terpincang itu menuju tempat adiknya berada. Sedikit ia rendahkan tubuhnya saat tiba mendekati adiknya dan lalu ia mengambil tangan adiknya yang kini terasa dingin itu. Tangannya yang juga terasa dingin kala takut kehilangan Jejoong saat itu kini mulai kembali menghangat kala menemukan sang pemilik tangan.

"Sudah, ada hyung disini. Kita kembali ke panti hum?" kata Yunho lembut sambil berusaha mengajak Jaejoong kecil berjalan kembali ke panti asuhan

Dapat Yunho rasakan getaran pada tangan kecil itu dengan air wajah penuh ketakutan disana. Bekas air mata dan isakkan masih tampak menghiasi wajah yang bagi Yunho tampak cantik itu. Tampaknya adik kecilnya ini masih terlalu takut untuk berjalan sendirian.

Dengan sigap Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan ia kalungkan kelehernya. Diambilnya tubuh Jaejoong dan ia gendong ala piggy style. Sementara Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya dia antara leher namja berusia 14 tahun ini. Masih dengan sedikit perih pada kakinya, Yunho mencoba kembali memanjat menuju atas dan membawa kakinya melangkah kembali menuju ke gedung panti.

"Jongie ah..." panggil Yunho berusaha membuka pembicaraan

"Hum?" saut Jaejoong pendek masih memejamkan matanya

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesana eoh?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkaget dan membuka matanya

"Adi, Yoo In hyung minta Jongie temani di kamal mandi, api, Yoo In hyung bawa Jongie jauuuuhh cekali. Telus pas Yoo In hyung nyuluh Jongie nunggu, Jonie tunggu lama cekali tapi Yoo In hyung ga celece-celece pipisnya, pas Jongie coba susul eh Jongie jatoh. Dicana celem cekali~~ Dingin~~ Brr" kata Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahu digetarkan saat ia menjelaskan kata dingin lalu mempereratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho

_"Namja kecil itu benar-benar"_ batin Yunho saat merasakan amarahnya pada bocah kecil yang sudah mengerjai adiknya yang tidak bisa melihat ini

"Api alo cama hyungie, lacanya hangaaaaattt cekali" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali menutup matanya dan bersembunyi di tengkuk Yunho

Seketika perbuatan adiknya itu membuat jantung Yunho bergemuruh keras dan dadanya menghangat. Sungguh perasaan yang jarang ia rasakan dalam dirinya. Namja kecil dalam gendongannya ini berhasil membuat dirinya kembali menarik senyumnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada Jaejoong. Ah... seandainya saja Jaejoong dapat melihat senyumnya kini, rasanya pasti akan lebih baik bukan?

"Jongie..." panggil Yunho lagi sambil kembali membuka pembicaraan dilangkah mereka yang terasa lambat itu

"Hm...?" saut Jaejoong yang tampak sudah mulai kembali terbawa ke alam mimpinya

"Kalau sudah besar Jongie pasti cantik sekali hum?" kata Yunho kemudian yang membuat Jaejoong kembali pada dunia nyatanya

"Ani hyung... Jongie tampan!" jawab Jaejoong sambil kembali keluar dari tengkuk Yunho dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kala kepalanya menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Yunho

"Hahaha, tidak! Pasti cantik!" sela Yunho diantara kekehan kecilnya

"Hyungg~~ Jongie an namja!" kata Jaejoong masih sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Iya, namja cantik!" kata Yunho masih terkekeh tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit dikakinya

"Huuuuu~~" kata Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya permanen kala Yunho terus memanggilnya dengan cantik

Yah, selama seminggu ini Yunho menjadi kakak yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong, Yunhopun menyadari beberapa hal indah dalam diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya selalu menemaninya selama 4 tahun ini. Hidung Jaejoong yang sudah tampak macung, bibir peach kecilnya, kulit putih mulusnya, dan... mata besar bundarnya. Yang walaupun telah kehilangan cahayanya, masih dapat memperlihatkan kecantikan Jaejoong. Yah bagi Yunho adik kecilnya ini sangat, cantik.

Yunho menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah tempat Jaejoong menaruh dagunya disana. Tampak sebuah bibir merah muda yang mungil tengah mengerucut disana. DEG! Jantung Yunho berdegup pelan kala bibir itu tampak mengambil banyak perhatian dimatanya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan kepalanya kembali menghadapkan kedepan dan melangkahkan kakinya pincang dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho? Aish! Dia ini adikmu! Dan dia masih sangat kecil! Ah! Singkirkan, Jung! Singkirkan!" _batin Yunho sambil berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh pada kepalanya tentang adiknya tersebut

Jung Yunho, sedang masa puber rupanya.

"Hyung~~" panggil Jaejoong sedikit manja kini

"Hm?" saut Yunho kala dirinya telah kembali kedunia nyatanya

"Tetap dicici Jongie eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk Yunho berusaha mencari rasa hangat disana

"Pasti" kata Yunho yakin dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Janci?" kata Jaejoong sedikit melemah kala menemukan kenyamanan itu

"Janji" kata Yunho masih dengan keyakinannya

oOSayonaraOo

"Yunho, Jung Yunho" bisik sebuah suara yang membuat Yunho teralih dari alam mimpinya tersebut

"Um,,Ahjuma..." panggil Yunho yang setegah sadar sambil menggosok sedikit matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya

"Bangunlah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" panggil ibu panti dengan lembut

"Jaejongie..." kata Yunho sambil melirik sedikit adik kecil disampingnya

"Sudah, biarkan saja ia tertidur dulu" kata ibu panti tersebut sambil membantu Yunho melangkah karena kesadaran Yunho belum kembali sepenuhnya

"Siapa memangnya ahjumma?" kata Yunho sedikit tidak niat kala ibu panti tersebut membawanya ke ruang tamu

Yunho memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan malas sebelum sebuah sosok membatnya membuka matanya selebar-lebarnya. Dan itu adalah sosok yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya selama seminggu lebih ini.

"Appa!" panggil Yunho girang sambil memeluk ayahnya

"Ah, Yunho ya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kata Jung Yunho Hwa sambil membalas pelukan putranya

"Maaf, pada hari sebelum itu, ayah sempat menamparmu" kata Yong Hwa yag membuat Yunho kembali mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama ia lupakan

Yunho termenung dalam pelukan ayahnya saat kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak perlu. Seandainya saja ia lebih baik pada Jongie sejak awal, pasti tidak akan pernah ada kejadian dimana ayahnya menamar dirinya seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah melupakannya ayah" kata Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak ayahnya kemudian sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan lalu membawa tangannya menuju pintu keluar

"Ah tapi Jaejoongie..." kata Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong tidak turut dibawa pulang oleh ayahnya

"Apakah Jung Jaejoong juga akan anda bawa, Tuan Jung?" tanya ibu panti asuhan tersebut kala mendengar Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong

Jung Yong Hwa terdiam sambil menatap ibu panti tersebut.

"Tidak" katanya

Yunho melebarkan matanya kala menatap ayahnya yang dengan dinginnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Appa!" pekik Yunho tidak terima

"Dia sudah buta bukan, Jung Yunho?" kata Yong Hwa sambil menatapi anaknya dengan tatapan yang amat menakuti bocah 14 tahun ini

"I...iya.. tapi..." kata Yunho tergagap

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja ia disini. Aku tidak butuh anak yang tidak dapat melihat" kaa Yong Hwa menyanggah kalimat Yunho

Kembali Yunho melebarkan matanya menatap ke arah ayahnya seakan tidak percaya. Ayah yang ia kenal sangat baik dan penyayang kenapa bisa menjadi seseorang yang seperti ini? Benarkah ni ayahnya?

"Appa! Aku tidak akan mau pulang tanpa Jaejoongie!" pekik Yunho memberontak pada ayahnya

"Ya! Kalian! Urus dia!" kata Yong Hwa sambil menyuruh kedua anak buahnya membawa Yunho

Anak buahnya tersebut dengan cekatan membawa Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu walau sedikit memaksa. Ibu panti hanya dapat terdiam kala melihat hal tersebut, sementara Yunho hanya memberontak kala tagan dan kakinya tengah dipegangi oleh kedua orang berjas tersebut. Terasa panas dimatanya hingga sebuah air menggenang pada pelupuk matanya dan menjatuhi pipinya.

_"Ada apa ini?"_

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Apakah dia benar ayahku?"_

_"Jung Jaejoong, maafkan aku"_

_"Aku mengingkarinya"_

_"Maafkan aku"_

oOSayonaraOo

**Seoul, 2012**

_"Hyung~~" panggil suara itu sedikit manja_

_"Hm?" _

_"Tetap dicici Jongie eoh?" kata suara itu sambil kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk Yunho _

_"Pasti" _

_"Janci?" tanyanya sedikit melemah kala menemukan kenyamanan itu_

_"Janji" _

_Jung Jaejoong, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? _

_Hyungie disini merindukanmu._

_Saat hyung kembali kenapa kau sudah menghilang eoh?_

_Maaf hyung mengingkarinya._

_Maaf hyung hanya dapat memberikan perpisahan untuk Jongie._

_Maafkan hyung ne?_

_Ini sudah 13 tahun, cepatlah kembali._

**TBC**

Taraaaa ini lah ff yang sesungguhnya tampak gaje! Hehehe. Susah banget disini bikin karater Ja kecil dan Yunho remaja apalagi dengan perbedaan umur yang mencakup 10 tahun. Emm... bisa dibilang pedopil ngga sih? Hehehehe

Yah pokoknya semoga kalian menyukai karya ini ya! :D Selamat membaca! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sayonara

Author : cindyjung

Rate : T, M (untuk bahasa)

Genre : Angst, Incest

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Author Note : Hollaaa , akhirnya cerita ini dapat dibuat juga dengan beberapa pertimbangan mengenai jalan ceritanya XD wakaka. Waahhh senangnya ada yang suka sama cerita ini XD padahal tadinya sempet pesimis bakal publish cerita ini atau ngga tapi syukurlah ada juga yang mau baca wkwkwk

Balasan Review :

Holepink : yup ini kulanjut se asap mungkin :D semoga masih dapat menikmati cerita ini ya :D Terimakasih karena udah mau baca dan memberi review :D

Elmaesteryosephine : ini apdetttt kokkkkkkk XD terimakasih ya karna udah suka karya ini :D wkwkw. Sekali lagi makasih :D

Maulidahaerunisa : apteded (?) hehehe. Waduh jangan cakar Mr. Jung dong kan kasian L . makasih yah udah mau baca cerita ini dan sempt ngereview :D

All Guest : sekarang dilanjut! :D terimakasih karena sudah mau meninggalkan jejak siapapun wahai dirimu guest (?) wkwkwk

Balasan Review End

Di chap sebelumnya udah dibilang kalau ini Cuma bakal jadi dua part kan? Nah ternyata oh ternyata, kalau dibikin dua part itu terlalu panjang sodara-sodara, jadi dengan sangat tidak konsisten saya umumkan part ini bukan end XD wkwkw tapi semoga kalian masih menikmati cerita ini ya :D

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC

.

.

.

**_Akan ada suatu saat dimana,_**

**_Saat kata itu belum terucap,_**

**_Kau diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengatakannya_**

oOSayonaraOo

Kaki itu melangkah dengan terburu-buru kala dilihatnya jam tangannya tersebut kini telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 10.20 malam.

_"Astaga aku benar-benar bisa terbunuh" _batin orang tersebut

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Matanya melirik kesebuah rumah yang kini telah tampak gelap karena telah mematikan seluruh lampu dirumah tersebut tersebut sementara lampu pada pagar dan beranda rumahnya menyala dengan terangnya. Sedikit ia sipitkan matanya dari jauh untuk menatap pergerakan yang terjadi dirumah tersebut melewati jendela rumah tersebut.

_"Aman"_ batin namja itu lagi sambil perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pagar rumahnya dan membukanya perlahan

CKITT

Pagar rumah itu sedikit berdecit ketika namja itu kini telah membawa engsel pagar itu ke arah yang lain dan membuka jalan baginya untuk masuk. Ia sedikit menutupkan matanya sambil dengan pelan menutup pagar yang sudah terbuka tersebut. Sedikit dihelakan nafasnya merasa lega karena saat ia menutup pagar itu tidak terdengar suara decitan yang lain. Namun kelegaan itu terhenti menjadi sebuah lonjakan besar kala sebuah rasa panas kini menjalar ditelingnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berani sekali kau baru pulang malam seperti ini! Sudah merasa hebat eoh?" kata seorang ibu paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik diumurnya sambil menjewer telinga namja muda tersebut

"Akhhh Oemma! Mianhae!" kata namja tersebut saat merasakan rasa perih itu semakin menjalas ditelinga kanan yang tengah dijewer oleh yeoja yang ia panggil ibu tersebut

"Sudah mulai senang berulah hum? Darimana saja kau hingga berani pulang selarut ini? Sekalian saja kau tidak usah pulang ke rumah ini dasar bandel!" kata yeoja paruh baya itu panjang lebar sambil menyeret anaknya yang masih dijewernya tersebut masuk kedalam rumah

"Aih oemma! Mianhae! Sakit sekali~~" rajuknya kala oemmanya itu tak kunjung melepaskan telinganya yang sudah terasa berdenyut

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sudah tiba di ruang tamu. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik tersebut kini memalingkan mukanya untuk menatap anak semata wayangnya yang kini tampak memasang air wajah bersalah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dilepaskannya jewerannya pada namja manis itu sambil kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Bukankah sudah oemma bilang untuk tidak pulang malam eoh? Kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jantung oemma yang seperti mau copot ini ketika melihat rumah dalam keadaan kosong tanpa dirimu didalamnya? Sementara kau pergi dan dengan enaknya pulang selarut ini. Tanpa memberi kabar pula. Kau ingin oemmamu menyusul appamu?" kata yeoja itu dengan air wajah khawatir sambil berkacak pinggang

Namja manis itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memasang raut wajah yang bersalah. Yah, bukan maksudnya untuk membuat oemmanya secemas ini, bagaimanapun hanya oemmanya ini yang kini harus menjaganya dan menyayanginya sendirian setelah kepergian sosok suami dan appa yang paling mereka cintai.

"Mianhae oemma... tadi aku tidak sengaja ketiduran dirumah Yoochun..." kata namja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar saat oemmanya mengatakan kata-kata yang menyentil hatinya

Kembali yeoja manis yang lebih mungil dari namja itupun menghela nafasnya sambil matanya menatap wajah anaknya yang kini tertunduk bersalah. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya ia taruh dipinggangnya kemudian ia taruh didagu anaknya dan membuat anaknya itu menatapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, oemma hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu. Cukup appa saja yang meninggalkan oemma, oemma mohon, walaupun kau akan pulang selarut ini setidaknya beritahu oemma hum? Oemma memberimu ponsel bukan hanya untuk kau pamerkan, tapi untuk kau gunakan kau tau?" jelas yeoja manis itu sambil menatap anaknya sayang

Namja manis yang dipanggilnya dengan Kim Jaejoong tersebut hanya dapat terdiam. Matanya menatapi oemmanya lebih jelas sekarang. Ia lihat pakaian oemmanya yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantor, lengkap dengan atribut dan tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Kim Taeyeon' yang melekat pada jas hitamnya tersebut. Ah, oemmanya benar-benar mencemaskannya hingga lupa mengganti baju eoh?

Direntangkan tangannya dan lalu dipeluknya yeoja yang badannya lebih kecil darinya itu dengan hangat.

"Aku berjanji hal seperti ini akan tidak akan terulang lagi. Jadi, kumohon oemma hentikan tentang kata-kata menyusul appa itu ya, itu membuatku takut" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum disekitar wajahnya sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya pada oemmanya

"Arraseo. Oemma pegang janjimu itu" kata Taeyeon sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong tersebut

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka tersebut. Sejenak terasa hening diantara mereka sambil menatap lawan bicara masing-masing dari bawah hingga atas. Tawa mereka berdua pecah seketika ketika menyadari satu hal yang sangat terasa konyol diantara mereka.

"Kurasa kau harus mandi hahaha" kata oemma Jaejoong sambil menertawakan anaknya yang kini tampak lusuh dan berkeringat karena tadi baru saja berlarian menuju rumahnya

"Oemma juga hhahaha" kata Jaejoong tak mau kalah saat menatap oemmanya yang kini tampak berantakan masih dengan pakaian kantornya

Tawa diantara keduanya masih membahana diseisi rumah sederhana tersebut sebelum akhirnya keduanya benar-benar mengambil inisiatif untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang nyatanya memang tidak enak dipandang tersebut.

Tawa. Kata-kata konyol. Pelukan hangat.

Ahhh... Kehidupan yang menyenangkan hum Kim Jaejoong?

oOSayonaraOo

"Seo Hyun oemma... ini waktunya makan" kata namja bermata musang yang bernama Yunho tersebut sambil mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi sambil menatap hampa pada pemandangan diluar jendelanya

Yunho merendahkan badannya untuk menatap yeoja yang tengah terduduk sambil terdiam dan lalu mengarahkan sesendok bubur pada mulut yeoja yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang akan mendekati kepala empat tersebut.

Mulut itu tampak tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Seo Hyun oemma, kau harus makan... kalau kau tidak makan, saat Jongie kembali kerumah ini dengan wajah apa kau menyapanya? Dengan wajah kelaparan? Tidak mungkin kan?" bujuk Yunho yang akhirnya berhasil membuat mulut itu terbuka sedikit menandakan ia mengijinkan masakan itu untuk memasuki mulutnya

Yunho mengambil sedikit demi sedikit bibir pada mangkok dalam genggaman tangannya itu lalu menyuapkan pada yeoja yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali itu. Ah, walaupun mata itu masih bisa melirik, ternyata mata itu masih enggan menatapnya eoh?

"Yunho ah" panggil seorang yeoja dengan lembut kala memasuki kamar yang tengah diisi oleh kedua orang tersebut

"Oemma?" saut Yunho kala mendapati oemmanya kini tengah berada di depan pintu kamar oemma tirinya

"Kau segeralah berangkat bekerja, biar oemma disini yang menyuapi Seo Hyun ah" kata oemmanya berusaha menawarkan diri mengingat anaknya itu masih memiliki kewajiban untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya

"Oemma..." kata Yunho sedikit melemah karena merasa terharu atas penawaran yang dibuat oleh ibunya ini

"Sudah, cukup dengan melodrama yang kau lakukan itu dan cepatlah pergi ke kantor" kata yeoja parah baya itu sedikit gerah kala anaknya sedikit mendramatisir tawarannya

"Heheh, baiklah..." kata Yunho sambil membangkitkan kembali tubuhnya

Sejenak ia mengecup kening oemma tirinya itu sebelum memberikan mangkok bubur tersebut pada genggaman tangan oemma kandungnya tersebut. Tidak lupa saat memberikan mangkok tersebut ia menciumi kening oemmanya dengan sayang.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pekik Yunho saat suara langkah kakinya mulai menghilang perlahan

Shin Hye menatap mangkok bubur ditangannya tersebut dan lalu mulai melangkah mendekati Seo Hyun yang kini masih terduduk diam pada kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela disana sambil berharap anaknya suatu saat akan melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali ke rumah ini.

"Seo Hyun ah ini aku" kata Shin Hye yang kini tengah menurunkan badannya dan juga berlutut di dapan Seo Hyun yang bahkan enggan menatapnya

"Ini sudah 13 tahun, apa kau akan tetap menunggunya pulang?" kata Shin Hye sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada mulut Seo Hyun yang tidak ia buka lagi seperti tadi

Shin Hye mendesah pasrah ketika mulut itu telah kembali terkatup seperti semula.

"Mungkin aku masih bisa merasakan benci padamu, tapi aku yakin, kebencianmu padaku itu lebih besar padaku daripada kebencianku padamu" kata Shin Hye sambil menaruh kembali sendok itu kedalam mangkuknya

"Cepatlah sembuh, ini sudah hampir 3 tahun dan kau masih menunggunya seperti ini? Seharusnya kau sudah sembuh bahkan kurang dari waktu yang lama ini kau tau?" kata Shin Hye lagi masih menatap Seo Hyun yang kini tampak mengeluarkan cairan bening di sisi matanya

Shin Hye mengusap jejak cairan bening tersebut lalu mengusap rambut hitam Seo Hyun dengan rasa penuh penyesalan

"Seandainya saja...penculikan itu berhasil...pasti Jaejoong masih ada disisimu dan kalian dapat hidup bahaia bertiga..." kata Shin Hye dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Seandainya saja...Seandainya saja... Seandainya saja pria itu benar-benar mati..." lanjutnya lagi hingga sebuah bulir air mata kini menjatuhi wajahnya

"Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku yang merasakan hal ini bukan kau. Seharusnya aku yang terduduk karena penyakit stroke ini dan bukan kau... seharusnya aku yang kini menangis seperti ini bukan kau" kata Shin Hye sambil terisak dan tertunduk di samping kaki Seo Hyun

Seo Hyun melirikkan sedikit matanya dan menatap namja yang berbeda beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan perasaan yang sungguh terluka dan tersakiti. Sebagai seorang ibu, rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak dan mencakar wajah yeoja dihadapannya ini. Tapi sebagai seorang wanita, rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan menyakiti yeoja ini. Jika saja penculikan itu berhasil, mungkin Shin Hye sudah membunuh dirinya saat itu juga, karena orang yang dituju penculik ini sebenarnya adalah Yunho.

oOSayonaraOo

**Flash Back**

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan melihat mukamu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun ini" kata seorang yang diketahui Jung Yong Hwa itu

"Tidak percaya? Cih, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menemuimu lagi bukan brengsek?" kata namja yang tengah terduduk dengan tangan yang terikat kebelakang itu dengan sinis

BUGH! Sebuah tonjokan kini singgah dipipinya yang memberikan dampak noda biru disana.

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada Tuan!" bentak seorang pengikut yang adalah tukang pukul Tuan Jung

Tampak namja yang baru saja dipukuli tersebut malah mengumbar senyum sinisnya pada Yong Hwa sambil membuang darah yang terasa anyir dimulutnya tersebut akibat pukulan tadi lalu tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha, Tuan? Orang brengsek seperti ini kau sebut tuan?" kata namja itu dengan senyum mengejek yang membuat Yong Hwa menggeram

Kembali tukang pukul itu memberikan pukulan telak di wajah namja itu yang bukan hanya membuat noda biru pada wajahnya namun juga darah yang keluat dari ujung bibirnya yang masih tersenyum.

"Hei tukang pukul, hati-hati, jika kau mati saat aku membunuhmu dia akan mengambil istrimu juga" kata namja itu sambil menatap tukang pukul yang hanya terdiam saat namja itu dengan santainya mengatakan hal 'merebut' istri tersebut

Tidak tahan Yong Hwa memajukan langkahnya menuju namja itu dan lalu mengambil tidakan dengan menonjok kembali wajah itu. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah di renggut habis oleh kata-kata namja dihadapannya ini.

"Soo Joo Jin Brengsek! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengataiku seperti itu hum? Siapa suruh orang mengirimkan surat yang mengatakan kau mati dalam medan perang?! Siapa suruh kau meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil dan memilih ikut berperang?! Aku mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya! Sementara kau! Meninggalkan dirinya disaat ia membutuhkanmu!" pekik Yong Hwa sambil menarik baju yang dikenakan namja tersebut

"Mencintainya? Cih" kata namja itu sambil kembali mendecih dan memperlihatkan senyum seujungnya tersebut sambil memalingkan matanya dari namja bernama Yong Hwa tersebut

Mata Musang yang ia turunkan kepada Yunho tersebut kemudian memandang Yong Hwa dengan tak kalah geram. Dilebarkannya mata itu penuh amarah kala ia kembali membuka mulutnya dengan perkataan yang menyentil hati Yong Hwa

"Lalu Seo Hyun itu apa hum?! Hanya yeoja penghasil anak kandungmu saja?! KATAMU KAU MENCINTAI SHIN HYE BUKAN?! LALU KENAPA KAU MENIKAHI YEOJA LAIN?! KAU MEMANGGILKU BRENGSEK? SIAPA YANG LEBIH BRENGSEK SEBENARNYA HUM?!" teriak namja itu tepat diwajah Yong Hwa yang hanya dibalas Yong Hw oleh keterdiaman

Seketika genggaman tangan pada Yong Hwa pada baju namja itu mengendur. Bukan ia tidak mencintai Seo Hyun, sungguh, ia juga mencintai yeoja itu dalam hatinya. Walau perlu ia akui, tidak ada yang dapat ia cintai sama seperti saat ia mencintai Shin Hye.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dalam diam masih menatap namja yang ia dahulu ia kenal sebagai sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

Yah, dulu. Sebelum namja itu pergi ke medan perang dan meninggalkan Shin Hye yang tengah hamil bersamanya. Sebelum namja itu dikabarkan meninggal dan Shin Hye membutuhkan seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Dulu, saat semuanya masih seperti yang tergariskan. Yong Hwa yang mencintai Shin Hye, dan Shin Hye yang mencintai Soo Jin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Jung Yong Hwa" kata namja itu kembali mulai membuka suara dan membuat Yong Hwa kembali menatap matanya

"Aku hanya menginginkan anakku" lanjutnya dengan serius

"Jika aku tidak dapat memilikinya," mata itu sedikit dipicingkan untuk menekankan kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya

"Jangan harap kau dapat memiliki anak kandungmu" kata Soo Jin tak main-main

Seketika kaki yang tadinya masih terduduk dengan manis tersebut mulai memberontak dan lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya dengan mudahnya. Ternyata sejak tadi Soo Jin hanya mengulur waktu yang lama untuk dapat melepas tali ikatan pada tangannya tersebut agar dapat membuatnya kabur dengan lebih mudah.

Tukang pukul dan orang-orang didalam ruangan kecil tersebut memukul dengan geriliya namja yang hendak melarikan diri tersebut dan lalu menangkapnya dan kini mengunci tangannya dengan borgol.

Kala diberdirikan tubuh itu hanya dapat terhuyung lemas dengan bonyok pada seluruh tubuhnya. Masih dengan senyum sinisnya dan mata yang semakin menyipit ia menatap Yong Hwa yang hanya dapat terdiam menatap aksinya tersebut.

"Pegang kata-kataku ini. Kau, tidak akan, pernah, memiliki, Jung Jaejoong" katanya kemudian sebelum tangan kanan Yong Hwa menyuruh untuk membawa namja itu ke penjara dan mulai mengurungnya

Keadaan ruangan menjadi hening seketika sementara Yong Hwa hanya dapat terdiam. Namja ini nekat. Sungguh nekat melebihi bayangannya.

Tidak ada lagi Soo Jin yang ia kenal dulu.

Kini yang ada hanyalah Soo Jin yang membencinya.

_"Kau, tidak akan, pernah, memiliki, Jung Jaejoong"_ seketika kata yang diucapkan Soo Jin bergeming dalam kepalanya dan berhasil membuat panik menyapa dirinya

"Asisten Kim" panggil Yong Hwa pada tangan kanannya tersebut

"Antarkan aku... ketempat anak-anakku berada..."

.

"Appa!" panggil Yunho girang sambil memeluk ayahnya

"Ah, Yunho ya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kata Jung Yunho Hwa sambil membalas pelukan putranya

"Maaf, pada hari sebelum itu, ayah sempat menamparmu" kata Yong Hwa dengan penuh penyesalan

"Tidak apa, aku sudah melupakannya ayah" kata Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Yong Hwa kemudian sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan lalu membawa tangannya menuju pintu keluar

"Ah tapi Jaejoongie..." kata Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong tidak turut dibawa pulang oleh ayahnya

"Apakah Jung Jaejoong juga akan anda bawa, Tuan Jung?" tanya ibu panti asuhan tersebut kala mendengar Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong

Jung Yong Hwa terdiam sambil menatap ibu panti tersebut.

_"Kau, tidak akan, pernah, memiliki, Jung Jaejoong" _ kembali kata itu terbersit dalam kepala Yong Hwa dan membuat Yong Hwa sedikit gusar akan keputusannya meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Tidak" kata Yong Hwa dengan berat hati

"Appa!" pekik Yunho tidak terima

"Dia sudah buta bukan, Jung Yunho?" kata Yong Hwa sambil menatapi anaknya dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk. Yang tanpa bocah 14 tahun itu sadari ada luka dalam bersitan matanya.

"I...iya.. tapi..." kata Yunho tergagap

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja ia disini. Aku tidak butuh anak yang tidak dapat melihat" kaa Yong Hwa menyanggah kalimat Yunho

"Appa! Aku tidak akan mau pulang tanpa Jaejoongie!" pekik Yunho memberontak pada Yong Hwa

_"Jaejoongie, hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar kau tidak disakiti oleh siapapun pengikut namja brengsek itu"_batin Yong Hwa sambil merasakan sesak pada dadanya

"Ya! Kalian! Urus dia!" kata Yong Hwa sambil menyuruh kedua anak buahnya membawa Yunho

_"Appa akan mengembalikan cahaya itu Jaejoongie. Appa akan mengembalikan penglihatanmu. Appa akan memberikan keluarga yang dapat membahagiakanmu. Appa akan selalu mengawasimu walau kau tak tau itu. Jaejoongie, tetaplah hidup, karena suatu saat appa pasti akan... menjemputmu..."_ batin Yong Hwa tak kuat kala menatap Yunho yang sangat memilukan kini

_"Sementara kau Jung Yunho. Bencilah aku. Karena kau pantas untuk membenciku. Karena itu bertahan hiduplah. Bertahan hiduplah dengan membenciku"_ batin Yong Hwa kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia menyaksikan Yunho yang tengah diantara rontaannya berhasil masuk di mobil mewah tersebut

"Asisten Kim" panggil Yong Hwa lagi sebelum berjalan menuju sisi lain mobil tersebut dan memasukinya

"Ya, Tuan?" kata tangan kanannya tersebut

"Aku titip... Jaejoong padamu..." kata Yong Hwa tanpa menatap tangan kanan kesayanganya tersebut lalu memasukan kakinya dan menaiki mobil tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang tangan kanan

Perkataan sang Tuan membuat Kim Hyun Joong, tangan kanannya hanya dapat terdiam kini. Ia memang belum dikarunia anak sejak dua tahun pernikahannya, dan kini bosnya menitipkan anaknya pada Hyun Joong? Demi apapun ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Senang karena pada akhirnya ia akan memiliki anak, namun juga ada sebuah rasa takut dalam dirinya. Ya, takut. Karena ini sesungguhnya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar untuknya.

**Flash Back End**

oOSayonaraOo

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan sedikit kencang. Dengan sedikit dihentakannya jari tangannya pada pahanya dengan tidak nyaman ia berdecih kecil. Ah, kemacetan kota Seoul mulai terlihat kini.

_"Dasar ibu kota"_ batin Yunho dalam hati sambil membiarkan kepalanya melirik ke jalan alternatif lain

Matanya menangkap suatu jalan kecil yang terletak tak jauh didepannya. Yah, sesungguhnya itu adalah jalur bagi pengendara sepeda, sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang dilanggar mobil dilalu lintas ini, namun keadaan Yunho yang terburu-buru mau tidak mau membuatnya mengambil segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

Lagipula, jalur ini sedang kosong bukan?

_"Persetan dengan penjara, aku bisa mati bila tidak sampai kantor tepat waktu"_ kata Yunho sambil menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengarahkan stirnya dan membuat mobilnya kemudian masuk kedalam jalur pengguna sepeda

Dengan sedikit terburu ia melajukan mobil audi hitamnya hingga tidak menyadari ada sebuah sepeda disampingnya yang hendak melaju menuju jalur sepeda tersebut.

BRUK! Terasa mobil itu sedikit terlonjak kecil dan membuat sang pemilik menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya sedikit melotot dengan mulut yang menganga lebar ketika ia merasa seperti telah menabrak dan menggilas sesuatu.

_"Astaga, apa aku baru saja membunuh seseorang?" _batin Yunho cemas enggan menatap kaca spion dalam mobilnya untuk mengetahu apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana

TOKTOKTOK

Sebuah ketukan pada jendela Yunho membuat Yunho kembali dari lamunannya dan kemudian menatap jendela mobilnya yang kini tampak sedang berdiri seorang disana.

_"Apakah itu saksi yang akan memintaku bertanggung jawab? Atau, atau keluarga koran yang akan menuntut?"_ batin Yunho lagi cemas

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan lalu kembali menatap orang yang ada dibalik kaca itu.

DEG! Jantung Yunho berdebar keras kala menatap seorang yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya itu. Ia mengangakan sedikit mulutnya kala menatap pemandangan seorang yang sangat cantik dihadapannya.

_"Ataukah aku sudah meninggal? Bidadari ini cantik sekali..." _batin Yunho masih mengagumi sosok dihadapannya

"Hey, Ahjussi" panggil suara itu yang membuat lamunan Yunho buyar seketika

Matanya yang masih berperisaikan kaca mata hitam mungkin menatap sesosok bidadari yang cantik tadi, tapi kenapa telinganya mendengar suara seorang namja yang seirigan dengan bibir itu yang mulai membuka suaranya? Apakah bidadari dihadapannya ini seorang... namja?

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu dan tanggung jawab pada sepedaku!" pekik seorang itu kemudian menunjuk sebuah sepeda yang kini telah terbaring tak berdaya karena menjadi 'korban' tabrakan Yunho

Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membuat namja manis itu sedikit menyingkir dari depan pintu tersebut. Yunho menapakan kakinya dan lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan mobilnya. Sedikit ia melirik ke arah namja yang tadi mengetuki jendelanya.

_"Ah, anak sekolah rupanya"_ batin Yunho saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan namja itu dibalik kaca mata hitamnya

Yunho melepas kacamata hitam tersebut perlahan dan berjalan menuju ke 'tempat kejadian perkara'.

"Ini sepedamu? Jelek sekali" ejek Yunho saat melihat sepeda yang sudah bobrok tersebut

"Ya! Ahjussi! Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu!" kata namja muda itu sambil menaikan sedikit volume suaranya

"Ah? Aku ya?" kata Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat menujukkan bahwa ia polos sepolos-polosnya

"Yah! Berapa umurmu eoh?! Kenapa otakmu itu rasanya lamban sekali! Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus mengganti rugi sepedaku!" kata namja itu semakin mendekati Yunho dengan wajah yang frustasi

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang kini tengah berdir disampingnya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena bocah ini terasa begitu tidak sopan pada dirinya. Sejenak matanya melirik pada name-tag yang ada di dada namja itu. Terlihat marga 'Kim' disana walau namanya yang lain tidak dapat terlihat karena tertutupi tangan yang kini tengah menggendong tasnya.

"Hey, Kim! Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu eoh?! Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan hal seperti itu dirumahmu?!" pekik namja itu tidak suka sambil menatap Jaejoong sinis

"Hey, Ahjussi, aku akan sopan jika sejak awal kau tidak menghina sepedaku. Tidak sopan harus dibalas tidak sopan itulah motoku!" pekik namja yang dipanggil Kim itu membela dirinya

Yunho berdecih kecil sambil menarik seujung bibirnya. Motto yang aneh dari seorang namja yang aneh. Rasanya waktunya akan semakin terpotong bila ia terus berhadapan dengan bocah tersebut.

"Motto macam apa itu eoh? Ah, sudahlah, kau membuang waktuku saja! Aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru sekarang, jadi minta tanggung jawabnya nanti saja eoh?" kata Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati namja itu dan menuju mobilnya

"Ahjussi!" kata namja itu sambil menarik kemeja Yunho

DEG! Jantung Yunho bergetar pelan kala kemeja ditarik oleh namja tersebut. Seakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama menghilang kini kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya dan membuat jantungnya kembali menghentam halus.

Yunho menarik sedikit kemeja bajunya berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangan namja itu dari kemejanya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu padaku lagi" kata Yunho tanpa menatap namja itu dengan nada yang sedikit serius dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah bingung namja yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu

"Ah, masa bodoh. Pokoknya aku hanya meminta ganti rugi!" kata namja itu sambil mengambil langkah kecil untuk kembali menghadapi namja yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua darinya tersebut

Namja manis itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan akhirnya ia taruh pada tangan Yunho yang ia ambil dan tengadahkan.

"Itu kartu nama ibuku. Aku menunggumu di alamat itu. Dan jangan mencoba kabur karena ibuku mempunyai kenalan polisi!" jelas namja manis itu yang berhasil membuat Yunho terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dan mengalihkan matanya pada kartu nama itu

_"Bocah ini benar-benar..."_ katanya sambil memalingkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah menenteng sepedah bobroknya itu kesusahan

oOSayonaraOo

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengiring sepedanya yang sudah tampak tidak karuan itu. Hari ini ia merasa dirinya sangat ceroboh dalam menghadapi semua hal. Dari kegiatannya yang tidak berjalan lancar disekolah, hingga akhirnya kecerobohannya yang membuat sepedahnya tergelincir kebelakang dan akhirny jadi seperti ini.

"Hah..." desah Jaejoong panjang kala hari ini terasa sangat lambat baginya

"Orang bodoh mana yang akan mengambil jalur sepeda seperti itu?" katanya lebih seperti berbisik

_"Orang bodoh mana juga yang akan melepaskan sepedanya dan membuatnya hingga tertabrak seperti itu eoh?"_ batin Jaejoong yang membuatnya kembali mendesah pelan

"Semoga saja ahjussi itu mau mengganti rugi" kata Jaejoong kembali menatapi sepedanya yang kini sangat menyedihkan dimatanya

Jaejoong kembali menghelkan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah pikiran menggerayangi kepalanya. Sosk cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai indah kini tampak dalam kepalanya dan membuat Jaejoong menarik kedua ujung bibirnya

"Ah, masa bodoh! Nanti aku akan ada les dengan guru cantik! Lalalala~~" senandung Jaejoong lebih bergembira ketika sosok yang dikaguminya kini melewati pikirannya

oOSayonaraOo

_"Yoboseyo, Jung Yunho?" _kata suara diseberang sana

"Ya, ada apa Fanny ah?" jawab Yunho saat akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari yeoja yang sudah menghubunginya tiga kali tersebut

_"Apakah aku bisa meminta tolong padamu? Tolong gantikan aku untuk mengajar seorang murid selama beberapa hari ini. Kau bisakan?"_ kata yeoja yang dipanggil Fanny tersebut

"Eh?! Memang kau mau kemana?!" pekik Yunho kaget kala mendengar permintaan Fanny yang tidak biasa

_"Kau tau kan kakekku sedang sakit di Jepang? Aku harus kesana untuk beberapa waktu sementara murid lesku sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian. Kau bisa membantuku kan? Ayolah hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku"_ kata Tiffany dengan sedikit merajuk di seberang sana

"Arraseo, arraseo, aku akan mencoba menggantikanmu. Tapi jika aku mengajar dengan buruk dan ada yang komplein padamu segera gantikan aku mengerti?!" kata Yunho pada akhirnya

_"Ahh~ Jung Yunho, kau memang penolongku~ baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi sejujurnya aku percaya kau akan jadi guru yang baik kekeke. Akan kukirim alamat anak didikku pada ponselmu, kuharap jam 3 tepat kau ada dirumahnya eoh?"_ kata Fannya menjelaskan sambil kemudian menutup sambungan telepon tersebut

Yunho merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar kala sebuah sms masuk disana. Ia membacanya dan merasakan ada kata yang familiar disana. Segera ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan oleh bocah 'Kim' itu padanya.

Yunho menatapi kata demi kata yang tertera pada ponselnya dan kartu namaj tersebut.

_"Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku padamu?" _batin Yunho meratap

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Sayonara

Author : cindyjung

Rate : M for all

Genre : Angst, Incest

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Author Note : Holaa kembali lagi dengan cerita ini : D Maaaafffff Banget karena updatenya sangat-sangat lama ini karena udah agak sibuk buat urusan kuliah hehehe. Dan ini bukan part terakhir kok tapi kalo part selanjutnya pun update agak lama maafkan yahhh XO

Walaupun memang terkesan ga konsisten semoga kalian tetap menanti karya ini yah heheheh. Dan alur dicerita ini sama seperti part sebelumnya. Mengalir sangat cepat jadi kalau bingung ato nggak suka berikan kritik dan sarannya ya agar bisa diperbaiki di part selanjutnya :DD

Balasan Review :

Yoon HyunWoon : Sudah dilanjut :D terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review :D

Elmaesteryosephine : seruan kalo banyak 3 ? ._. Wkwkwk maksudnya kalo lebih ya? Hahaha, iya sip ini bukan akhir kok tapi awal (?) makasih banget loh karna kamu udah mau baca terus dan juga mau ngasih reviewnya :D

Ifa. : pastiiii :D terimakasih udah mau baca dan review :D

Vivi : Yup betul sekali XDD sip. Makasih sudah mau baca dan review :D

Guest : Maaf ngga soon tapi dicoba untuk ga jauh dari waktu update :D makasih udah mau baca and review ya :D

Kim ana kumu : Makasihhh :D maaf kalo ternyata updatenya lamaaaa wkwkw makasih karena udah mau baca dan review loh :D

Kim anna shinotsuke : Siapppp. Terimakasih karena udah mau baca and review yahhh :D

Balasan Review End

TERIMAKASIH BANGET **BANGETTTTT!** BUAT PARA READER -SILENT OR NOT-, FOLLOWING, FOLLOWERS FF INI :D SINI DICIPOK :* WKWKWK

DAN MAAFKAN ATAS SEGALA KE-TYPOS-AN YANG TERJADI SELAMA PEMBUATAN FF INI *BOW

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^oh ya alur juga terus berjalan, jika ada yang merasa bingung atau cerita ini terlalu terburu-buru maafkan yaaaahhh ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC

.

.

.

Yunho terduduk diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya belum ada 5 menit ia memasuki rumah namja ini, telinganya sudah terasa sangat panas akibat celotehan namja muda yang menurutnya agak sedikit tidak sopan padanya itu.

"Ahjussi! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" pekik namja itu pada Yunho yang kini berpaling menatapnya kesal

"Ya! Bocah Kim! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit! Aku tidak setua itu bukan?!" kata Yunho sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Aish, kau tidak sadar keriput eoh ahjussi? Lihat wajahmu! Itu penuh dengan keriput kau tau?!" kata namja itu turut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

Yunho hanya menatap wajah namja yang lebih muda darinya 10 tahun itu dengan kesal. Ayolah, walau memang berumur 27 tahun namun keriput tidak akan menghalangi wajah tampannya bukan? Apa dosa Yunho sehingga namja ini tampak tidak begitu menyukainya? Apa ini karena sebuah sepeda? Ayolah yang benar saja.

"Bocah!" panggil Yunho sambil berusaha mengendalikan emosinya

"Jaejoong"

DEG! Jantung Yunho bergetar sangat keras kala namja muda itu menyebutkan nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar. Mata Yunho yang sedikit sipit itu melebar seketika. Sedikit dirinya tertegun sambil menatap namja muda yang kini tengah menatapnya itu. Beberapa kilas balik tentang Jaejoong, adik kecilnya yang manis kini kembali terputar dalam kepalanya.

"Siapa..." kata Yunho tanpa ia selesaikan sambil menatap namja manis itu

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong dan berhentilah memanggilku bocah!" katanya kesal sambil menatap Yunho yang masih terdiam

Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong.

Nama itu, terasa sangat sakral ditelinganya.

Tidak ada selain dia dan ibunya yang berani menyebut nama itu lagi.

Dan marganya...

"Ahjussi jelek! Jangan diam saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih ngotot membahas soal sepedanya.

Yunho yang tadinya hanya terdiam kini mengembalikan sebagian nyawanya ke alam nyata untuk membalas perkataan namja muda yang baginya sangat keras kepala itu. Sifat keras kepalanya itu, sedikit banyak memang mewakili sifat adik kesayangannya tapi tetap saja, masih banyak yang harus Yunho cari tahu.

"Kau ada ujian dan kau masih memikirkan sepedamu? Bagaimana kalau kita belajar dulu baru kita bahas sepedamu eoh?" kata Yunho kembali setelah kembali menata perasaannya dan mulai menceramahi Jaejoong lagi

"Kalau aku tidak punya sepeda aku tidak akan bisa berangkat kesekolah, kalau aku tidak ke sekolah bagaimana aku akan ujian hum?" kata Jaejoong memberikan alasan yang memang masuk akal

Yunho berdecih kecil, "Belajar dulu! Kalau soal ke sekolah biar aku yang mengantarkanmu selama ujian nanti, bagaimana?" katanya sediit meninggikan suaranya

"Kenapa ahjussi tidak membelikanku sepeda baru saja eoh?" kata Jaejoong ikut meninggikan suaranya

"Kenapa kau mencari sesuatu yang sulit bila aku memberimu hal yang mudah hum? Selama aku yang mengajarimu, aku yang akan mengantarmu, arraseo?! Jika Fanny sudah pulang, dan aku tidak harus berurusan lagi denganmu, aku baru akan membelikanmu sepeda!" jelas Yunho

"Ta..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Sekarang belajar!" kata Yunho berusaha tegas dihadapan namja manis itu sambil mengeluarkan dua buah buku matematika dasar di meja belajar mereka

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka saat Yunho mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang sesungguhnya mata pelajaran yang sangat ia tidak suka. Kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat saat melihat kedua buku itu dikeluarkan ia rebahkan di meja kecil dihadapannya. Kini Jaejoong merasa seakan seperti berada di semi-neraka. Bagaimana tidak? Harinya seakan hancur karena orang yang sama, dan orang itu ada disampingnya.

Tidak ada sepeda baru.

Tidak ada guru cantik.

Tidak ada hari menyenangkan tanpa matematika.

_"Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku padaMu?"_ batin Jaejoong

oOSayonaraOo

"Kapan kau akan bangun hum?" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik walau dengan kerutan disekitar matanya

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Hanya sebuah alat pendeteksi debar jantung yang kini memperdengarkan detak jantung yang tampak tidak menunjukan perubahan sedikitpun walau yeoja itu telah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Kim Hyun Joong" panggilnya lagi

"Kembalikan dia..."

"Kumohon"

"Rasanya aku... aku bisa gila jika keadaan terus seperti ini" kata yeoja itu dengan sebuah jejak air mata yang kini tercetak dipipinya

"Aku.. tidak ingin semuanya menjadi seperti ini" katanya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa kepalanya terlalu berat untuk ditegakkan

"Semuanya... membenciku..."

oOSayonaraOo

"Hey ahjussi, apa hubunganmu dengan guru cantik?"tanya Jaejoong disela kegiatan belajarnya dengan Yunho

"Hm? Dia teman kerjaku, wae?" jawab Yunho sambil sebentar memalingkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap buku dihadapannya

"Benar teman kerja bukan? Hanya teman kerja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman

"Aish! memang kalau aku menyebutnya tunanganku kau akan berkata apa hum?" kata Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sangat dekat dengannya dan membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu

DEG! Kedua jantung mereka berdegup sangat kencang saat kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya

"Mwooo?! Tunangann?!" pekik Jaejoong keras, "Tidak dapat dipercaya" lanjutnya

"Kenapa? Aku ini tampan, pantas untuk bersanding dengannya bukan?" kata Yunho mengembalikan pandangannya pada buku tersebut berusaha menutupi kegugupannya yang entah mengapa terjadi sejak ia bersama namja muda tersebut

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menata perasaannya yang sesaat tadi terasa gugup saat menatap wajah Yunho yang perlahan tampak menarik pandangannya. Sedikit ia kembungkan pipinya sebari menaruh kepalanya pada meja belajar tersebut saat kepalanya kembali memutar perkataan Yunho tentang ia yang adalah tunangan guru cantik yang menjadi targetnya selama ini.

"Ah~~ aku patah hati" kata Jaejoong lemas

Yunho mengalihkan lagi wajah yang tadi sedang berusaha konsentrasi membaca kepada wajah namja yang kini terlihat lemas. Yunho turut menghelakan nafasnya saat ia melihat wajah yang sangat lemah dari namja disampingnya. Sedikit perasaan ingin menyemangati hinggap pada dirinya.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit. Kami baru bertunangan bukan menikah, yah setidaknya kau bisa merebutnya dariku jika kau mau" kata Yunho kemudian yang mengagetkan Jaejoong

"Apa-apaan kau ahjussi! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! lagipula, memangnya kau tidak menyukai guru cantik?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho seakan menyerahkan Fanny begitu saja padanya

"Aku menyukainya..." kata Yunho sedikit menurunkan volume bicaranya

"Lalu?!" pekik Jaejoong

Sedikit Jaejoong berdecih kala mendengar kata suka dari mulut Yunho padahal tadi dengan mudahnya ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk merebut Fanny sang guru cantik yang notabene adalah tunangannya dari sisinya.

_"Namja brengsek macam apa dia ini?!" _batin jaejoong tidak suka

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" kata Yunho kemudian sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah kecil sementara Jaejoong disampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan kesal

"Ya sudah. Kau memberitahuku pun aku tidak akan mengerti bukan? Sama seperti pelajaran yang kau berikan kini, mau kau memberikan soal sebanyak apapun padaku aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya!" kata Jaejoong kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menatapi buku dihdapannya dengan hampa. Jujur saja, Fanny bukan wanita yang buruk dan pertunangan mereka yang sebenarnya hasil perjodohan itu juga bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, hanya saja, orang yang Yunho cari saat ini bukanlah sosok Fanny.

Tapi sosok yang sudah terlanjur terkunci dihatinya 13 tahun yang lalu.

Sejenak kembali sebuah pikiran menerawang dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya teringat pada satu hal. Diraihnya ponsel putih tersebut dari sakunya dan ia menekan nomor orang kepercayaannya sejak dulu.

"Yoboseyo? Shim Changmin?"

oOSayonaraOo

Matahari menyapa dengan teriknya di kota Seoul siang ini. Begitu teriknya hingga seakan-akan membakar kepala setiap orang yang terkena bias cahaya teriknya.

Maksudku,benar-benar terbakar.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku segala?!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget campur tidak suka kala menatap mobil hitam yang seakan sudah tidak asing dimatanya kini kembali menyapa matanya disiang hari ini.

"Sebentar lagi ujian! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terus bermain-main!" pekik Yunho membalas sambil berusaha menyeret Jaejoong yang masih terkaget akibat ulahnya

"Ya! Kau hanya guru les pengganti guru cantik! Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku! Kau kan bukan kakakku!" kata Jaejoong sambil menepis genggaman Yunho kasar dan sejenak membuat Yunho terdiam

"Justru karena Fanny menitipkanmu padaku karena itu aku harus mengajarimu dengan benar! Jika aku gagal mengajarmu, mau kutaruh dimana mukaku dihadapan Fanny?!" kata Yunho kemudian sambil menatap tajam namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu

"Apa peduliku! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak mencintai guru cantik?! Pergilah! Aku tidak butuh kau jemput! Aku akan pulang bersama Yoochun! Kau tunggu saja aku dirumah!" pekik Jaejoong keras saat merasa kepalanya benar-benar panas dan menggila dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho dan melangkah pergi

"Ya! Jaejoong ah! Jangan pergi!" kata Yunho cemas sambil kembali menarik lengan itu dan kembali membuat sang pemilik menghadapnya

Untuk sejenak tadi. Sejenak saja, ia merasakan bahwa Jaejoongnya yang akan pergi.

Mata mereka bertatapan sangat lama. Kali ini mata itu seakan yang mengatakan semuanya. Semua rasa resah, derita, dan kecemasan Yunho benar-benar terlihat pada matanya. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak terlalu mengerti akan sirat mata Yunho yang kini menatapnya, satu hal yang dapat ia tangkap, orang dihadapannya ini, benar-benar menyedihkan.

Genggaman tangan Yunho kembali mengendur kala menatap ekspresi keterkejutan Jaejoong di wajahnya. Sedikit perasaannya ia tata perlahan sebelum akhirnya seakan setiap kosa-kata kini terasa kelu baginya dan akhirnya hanya dapat membuatnya terdiam.

Jaejoong turut terdiam kala menatap wajah namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut kini tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin dia bukan ahjussi yang buruk, bahkan untuk Jaejoong yang masih berumur 17 tahun ini saja, ia dapat mengerti bahwa namja dihadapannya ini hanya **kesepian**.

"Aku akan kembali kok. Ahjussi, tunggulah aku dirumah, arraseo?" kata Jaejoong sedikit melembut pada Yunho kini

"Tepat waktu! Arraseo?!" balas Yunho kemudian sambil menatap Jaejoong

"Arra, arra. Baiklah, annyeong!" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

DEG! Jantung itu berdegup pelan namun kencang yang berhasil membawa rasa hangat pada dada Yunho. Senyum pertama dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dan tanpa sadar, senyum itu telah membuat namja ini turut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya pula.

.

"Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar saja" kata Yoochun disela jalan kakinya

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Kau dan namja tadi, yang datang naik mobil audi itu, Kim Jaejoongg" kata Yoochun gemas pada sahabatnya itu

"Eh?! Aku dan ahjussi itu?! Jangan bercanda! Aku saja baru mengenalnya satu hari!" sangkal Jaejoong saat akhirnya mengerti maksud Yoochun

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian tampak sangat akrab seperti itu? Sampai-sampai menyuruhnya menunggumu dirumah. Ah, ini mencurigakan" kata Yoochun sambil mengerutkan alisnya, memicingkan matanya dan menaruh telunjuk dan jempolnya didagu seakan seperti detektif

"Ya! Dia itu Cuma suruhan guru cantik saja!" jelas Jaejoong sambil merasakan semburat merah muda diwajahnya akibat perbuatan sahabatnya

"Ah? Benarkah? Suruhan?" tanya Yoochun lagi seakan menginterogasi

"Iya, dia itu Cuma disuruh guru cantik untuk menggantikkannya mengajariku sebentar saja, lagipula..." kata Jaejoong seidkit menggantung diakhirnya

"Lagipula?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Mereka itu sudah bertunangan" lanjut Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah sedihnya

"Ah... kau pasti patah hati sekali eoh?" kata Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong

"Hah, begitulah. Aku sangat patah hati" kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa

"Tenang saja, pria didunia ini masih banyak kok" kata Yoochun kemudian yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti

_"Pria?" _batin Jaejoong kala menangkap kata yang janggal pada perkataan Yoochun

"Bukan itu yang membuatku patah hati, Pabooooooo!"

oOSayonaraOo

Yunho menatapi wajah itu dengan lebih mendalam. Banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak kemiripannya dengan Jaejoongienya. Entah apa yang Yunho pikirkan selama 13 tahun ini sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat melepaskan wajah Jaejoong dari dalam pikiran bahkan hatinya. Apakah semua ini karena rasa bersalah dalam hatinya? Ataukah...

"Sudah selesai!" pekik namja itu mengagetkan Yunho dari lamunannya

"Secepat itukah?! Ah, aku tidak percaya" kata Yunho sambil meraih dua lembar kertas dari meja Jaejoong

Yunho memeriksa jawaban itu satu per satu dan yap! Ia menemukannya!

Yunho menyeringai sedikit ke arah Jaejoong dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak kapan angka 5 menjadi angka 3, Kim Jaejoong?!" kata Yunho sambil memukulkan kertas itu sedikit ke puncak kepala Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan letak kesalahannya

"Aih, aku Cuma salah membaca saja kokkkk" bela Jaejoong saat melihat dimana letak kesalahannya

"Tidak ada alasan! Kalau ini ujian, memang kau bisa membuat alasan?!" kata Yunho sedikit menaikan nadanya

"Memangnya ada ujian yang ditulis tangan?! Angkanya saja sudah tidak jelas seperti itu.. bagai... aduh!" kata Jaejoong tanpa dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sudah dipukuli Yunho lagi

"Pokoknya tidak ada alasan!" kata Yunho yang hanya dibalas kerucutan dibibir Jaejoong

Yunho mengalihkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengambil tas yang terbaring cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Punggungnya sedikit menjauh dari Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong reflek menarik kemeja yang kini tengah dikenakan oleh Yunho.

DEG! Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, seakan sebuah reka ulang dalam kepala mereka.

Yunho mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang kini tengah terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" kata Yunho kemudian memecah keheningan

"Ah, anni, kukira kau mau pergi, hehe" kata Jaejoong sedikit kaku

"Aku tidak kemana-mana" kata Yunho sambil kembali mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong

"Maaf aku melakukannya" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tertunduk

"Menarik kemejamu, bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukannya lagi padamu?" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan

Yunho terdiam.

_"Jangan pernah lakukan itu padaku lagi"_

Ternyata dia masih mengingat hal sekecil itu hum?

Yunho kemudian menaruh tangannya dipuncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sejenak Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget akibat perbuatan yang Yunho lakukan namun sebagian dalam dirinya juga menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan kini.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan marah-marah lagi selama kau menjadi anak yang baik, arraseo?" kata Yunho sambil menarik kedua ujung bibir dan membentuk senyum terbaiknya

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya kala menatap senyum yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat tampak di wajah Yunho. Senyum pertama yang sangat lembut dan seperti mengucapkan _"terimakasih"_. Degup jantung yang cukup kencang itu membawa rasa hangat pada tubuh Jaejoong dan membuatnya mengalir pada wajahnya dan membuat rona merah muda disana.

"Eh? Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho panik kemudian dan mengganti arah tangan yang tadinya tengah berada dipuncak kepala Jaejoong menjadi di kening Jaejoong

Wajah Yunho sedikit ia majukan untuk merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang siapa tau terasa hangat bila ia sedang sakit saat itu. hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah dan kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho.

"A...Aku baik-baik saja! Aku... minum dulu!" kata Jaejoong kemudian bergegas berlari menuju dapur rumahnya

Yunho hanya terdiam menatapi tubuh yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu. sejenak pikirannya yang terasa melamban tadi kini bergerak lebih cepat. Rona merah muda yang sama kini telah tampak di wajah seorang Jung Yunho. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa sadar, tadi, ia sudah sedekat itu dengan namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya... terlihat lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Bahkan ia dapat mencium wangi vanilla dari tubuh namja itu.

Vanilla...

.

"Ini semua gara-gara perkataan Yoochun! Dasar Yoochun brengsekkk!" umpat Jaejoong didapur sambil menegak segelas air mineral setelah ia mengumpat sepuasnya

"Aish! kenapa dada ini tidak mau berhenti berdebar sih?!" umpat Jaejoong lagi sambil memegangi dadanya

oOSayonaraOo

Jaejoong menatap ruangan luas dihadapannya dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Mata besarnya menatapi hingga ke pelosok ruangan seakan menelanjangi ruangan yang sesungguhnya hanya diisi oleh satu orang ini.

_"Ruang kerja ibuku saja tidak sebesar in! Ahjussi itu kerjanya jadi apa sih?!" _batin Jaejoong

"Hatchi!"

Suara bersin seorang namja yang lebih tua disampingnya itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang tadi tanpa sengaja memang membicarakan Yunho dalam batinya. Sejenak matanya beralih pada Yunho yang kini tengah mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan ia yang lipat sedikit hingga sikunya dan beberapa kancing kemeja yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan rambut yang agak berantakan.

Yah, walau menyebalkan dimata Jaejoong, kalau dilihat Yunho sangat tampan saat ini. Dan itu sangat Jaejoong akui.

"Ahjussi" panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meja kerjanya pada Jaejoong

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini hehehe" kata Jaejoong sambil memain-mainkan pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum sedikit malu-malu itu tengah mengenakan sweater miliknya. Yah, keadaan diluar sesaat tadi memang sempat hujan besar dan namja bodoh ini telah rela hujan-hujanan hanya untuk meminta diajari Yunho. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lusa sudah mulai ujian dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk belajar. Hanya saja, Yunho tidak menyangka jika namja ini akan sampai menyusulnya dikantornya seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, sekarang kerjakanlah soal itu dulu ne?" kata Yunho kemudian sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut

"Arraseo" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho kemudian mengerjakan soal yang kini ada dihadapannya

Yunho kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena baru saja kering, mata yang sedikit membengkak –mungkin karena air hujan yang memasuki matanya- , hidung yang merah karena kedinginan, dan... bibir yang...

DEG! Jantung Yunho kembali bergetar karena menatapi bibir yang kini sedikit menggigil dan tampak menggemaskan itu. Entah mengapa darahnya berdesir lebih hebat dari sebelumnya setiap kali ia menatap bibir yang ranum tersebut.

_"Ah tampaknya benda satu itu baik-baik saja..." _batin Yunho kemudian sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya untuk menutupi pikirannya

Kembali Yunho sedikit melirik pada keadaan Jaejoong. dilihatnya pundak Jaejoong yang sedikit terlihat akibat sweaternya yang tampak terlalu kebesaran untuk dikenakan namja yang memang ukuran badannya lebih kecil dari badannya ini. Menatap pundak itu, kembali darah Yunho berdesir lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelum saat ia berhasil menata tubuhnya.

_"Aish, Jung Yunho. Dia itu bocah! Bocah! Jung Yunho!" _kata Yunho memperingati dirinya sendiri

"Hatchi!" Yunho menatapi Jaejoong yang baru saja bersin tadi

Ah, hidungnya merah sekali. Benar-benar kedinginan eoh?

Yunho beranjak sedikit dari sofa di ruangan kerjanya tersebut dan beralih pada meja kerjanya. Diambilnya jas kerjanya diatas kursinya dan lalu ia pakaikan ditubuh Jaejoong, berharap itu dapat menghangatkannya.

Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang saat melakukan dan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ahju..."

"Pakailah, kau pasti sangat kedinginan" sela Yunho kemudian sambil tersenyum dan duduk disamping Jaejoong sambil menatapi berkas kerjanya

_"Lagi-lagi dada ini..."_ batin Jaejoong saat merasakan dadanya kembali bergemuruh belakangan ini

Dipererat nya jas yang kini ada ditubuhnya itu dan memberikan rasa yang hangat yang membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih baik. Tercium oleh hidungnya sebuah wangi khas yang tertempel pada jas ini. wangi Yunho...yang sangat menenangkan.

_"Suka..."_

.

_"Jaejoong!"_ terdengar suara Yunho sendiri yang berusaha memanggil orang yang ada dihdapannya

_"Hyungie!"_ jawab seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun sambil menatapnya dengan senyum indahnya

_"Ahjussi!" _jawab seorang remaja 17 tahun yang juga berbalik menatapnya sambil memasang senyumnya

Yunho terdiam memandangi kedua sosok itu.

Jaejoongienya yang selalu mengisi hatinya selama 13 tahun ini dan...

Kim Jaejoong yang kini telah sedikit mengguncang hatinya belakangan ini.

Mereka berdua... siapa sebenarnya yang ada di hati Jung Yunho?

Siapa yang sebenarnya Yunho cintai?

_"Cinta...?" _

Yunho membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu perlahan. Dilihatnya perlahan kesegala arah berusaha mencari seorang yang memang kini selalu berputar dalam kepalanya. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan dengan sedikit lemas berusaha mencari sosok itu.

Nihil.

Dibangkitkan sedikit badannya. Sedikit ia terdiam menatapi jas yang ia pakaikan pada Jaejoong kini sudah menutupi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tertidur. Terdapat selembar kertas dalam saku pada jas tersebut yang berhasil menyita perhatian Yunho.

_"Ahjussi, aku akan pulang duluan, terimakasih atas hari ini. Sweaternya pun akan kukembalikan. Doakan aku untuk ujian kali ini ya. Ah ya, kau tampak leleah, saat terbangun minumlah segelas jeruk dengan madu atau rebusan jahe, pasti akan menyegarkan. Ayo kita berjuang bersama. Ahjussi! Fighting! Kim Jaejoong"_

Yunho menarik sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Kata-kata yang dibacanya begitu polos dan menghibur. Walau cerewet tapi Kim Jaejoong ternyata memang cukup perhatian.

Sejenak kepalanya kembali pada sebuah mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Sebuah kata kini tampak jelas tertancap pada kepalanya.

Cinta.

Sejenak Yunho menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghelanya dengan berat.

_"Bolehkah aku berharap sekali ini saja?"_

_"Berharap... bahwa Kim jaejoong bukanlah adikku"_

_"Barharap ia...tidak memiliki darah yang sama denganku"_

_"Bahwa Kim Jaejoong... Hanyalah Kim Jaejoong"_

oOSayonaraOo

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Ini aku Jung oemma"_

"Ah, Fanny ah? Ada apa menelepon selarut ini?"

_"Oemma, apakah Yunho disana baik saja?"_

"Ia baik, bahkan sangat baik sejauh ini waeyo?"

_"Aniya hanya saja, ia sudah jarang mengirimku email dan juga meneleponku,aku hanya khawatir kalau ia sudah tidak mau lagi menikah denganku"_

"Ah... Tidak usah khawatir Fanny ah, Yunho pasti...akan menikah dengamu"

_"Benarkah Jung Oemma? Ah, aku pegang kata-katamu ya!"_

"Iya, sekarang istirahatlah dan segeralah kembali ne? Kami menunggumu"

_"Arraseo. Tunggu aku. Anyeong!"_

Hubungan telepon itu kemudian ditutup dan hanya menyisakan nada _pip_ yang panjang. Shin Hye mengambil nafas berat dan kemudian menghelanya panjang berusaha mengatur tubuhnya.

_ "Batalkan pernikahanku dengan Fanny"_

_"Oemma, ini permintaanku seumur hidup"_

_"Aku... tidak akan... menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai"_

"Aku bisa saja, Yunho. Aku ingin saja membiarkanmu bahagia, tapi..."

"..hutang kita pada keluarga Hwang sudah terlalu banyak. Dan Fanny yang mencintaimu itu seperti sebuah kesempatan emas bagi kita"

"Yunho ah... Maafkan ibu.." kata Shin Hye mulai terisak

"Maafkan ibu... sekali ini lagi..."

"Ibumu ini memang... pantas untuk kau benci..." Air mata itupun kembali mengaliri wajah Shin Hye yang mulus

BUGH! Sebuah benturan keras kini terasa dibahu Shin Hye. Seorang pria muda telah menubruk bahunya dan membuat tubuhnya yang terasa lamban itu kini tidak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Ahjumma!" pekik bocah itu khawatir kala melihat yeoja paruh baya yang ditubruknya oleng dan melemas

Namja muda itu kemudian mengambil tubuh Shin Hye dan kemudian mencoba membangkitkan tubuhnya. Kepala Shin Hye yang tadinya tertunduk sedih kini menegadahkan sedikit dan seakan berusaha menatap namja muda dihadapannya itu dengan mata yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata.

DEG! Kedua mata itu bertemu dan mebuat kaget para pemiliknya.

Pria muda yang tadinya hendak menolong Shin Hye itu pun merasakan getar pada dirinya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai menjauh dari tubuh Shin Hye yang seakan kini mulai menyadari siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dan kala ia menyadarinya tubuh itu sudah menjauh dan semakin menghilang.

"Jaejoong! Jung Jaejoong!" Pekik Shin Hye berusaha memanggil namja itu

.

TRRRTT Sebuah getar membuat pemilik mata musang yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada proposal rekan kerjanya tersebut terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut.

Ia menatapi nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut dan kemudian menggeser tombol dilayarnya.

_"_Yoboseyo? Oemma?"

_"Aku bertemu! Dengannya! Jung Jaejoong! Aku menemukannya!"_ pekik Oemmanya diseberang sana

Yunho terdiam.

Dalam hitungan 1, 2, dan 3 otaknya seakan tidak paham maksud ibunya kali ini. Bahkan otaknya mencerna sangat lambat kali ini

Setelah 13 tahun, setelah semuanya, Jung Jaejoong akhirnya kembali terlihat.

Jung Jaejoong.

Apakah Jung Jaejoong ini akan berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong?

oOSayonaraOo

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, Jaejoong ah? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" kata seorang teman Jaejoong yang tengah memegangi pistol mainan dalam Game Centre tersebut

"Ah, tidak apa kok Junsu ya. Hehe" kata jaejoong dengan tawa garingnya diakhirnya

"Jaejoong ah, kita ini sedang bermain jadi bersenang-senanglah sedikit" kata Yoochun turut menimpali

"Aku mengerti..." kata Jaejoong sedikit melemah dan membuat kepalanya kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja ia alami

"Aish, seandainya ini pistol sungguhan aku akan menembakmu! Semangatlah!" kata namja yang Jaejoong panggil Junsu itu berusaha menyemangati

"Arra..." jawab Jaejoong masih lemah

Junsu yang kesal hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil kembali menujukan matanya pada permainan dihdapannya. Sedikit matanya ia picingkan untuk menatap musuh dihadapannya.

"Dasar menyebalkaaann!" pekik Junsu dengan brutal

"Chagiya! Tenanglah!" kata Yoochun berusaha menahan amarah yang sedang Junsu lampiaskan pada permainan yang sedang ia mainkan

Jaejoong menatap pemandangan itu dengan sedikit pandangan lemah. Pikiran yang tadinya membuatnya merasa melemah perlahan berganti menjadi pemikiran tentang seorang yang lain kala menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang tampak konyol itu.

Konyol ya?

Dulu, Ia dan Ahjussi juga sering melakukannya. Namun sekarang, perlahan perilaku itu sedikit berubah dan menjadi sesuatu hal yang lebih berdebar.

_"Ahh, aku dan ahjussi..."_

_"Apa suatu saat aku bisa bahagia seperti mereka ya?"_

_"Bodoh! Bahkan aku saja... tidak tahu namanya" _batin Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri

_"Nanti akan kutanyakan siapa namanya! Lalu kunyatakan perasaan ini!"_ batin Jaejoong bersemangat

"Shim Changmin!" terdengar panggilan samar dari belakangnya yang suaranya terasa amat tak asing ditelinga Jaejoong dan ya benar saja itu adalah suara ahjussi yang dicarinya selama ini

"Hyung!" panggil namja lain yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya itu

Dengan rasa sedikit penasaran jaejoong sedikit menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya dan membiarkan mereka berdua dan lalu mengikuti arah kepergian kedua orang namja yang salah satu orangnya adalah orang yang sangat dipikirkan Jaejoong kini

"Mereka mencurigakan sekali" kata Jaejoong sedikit memoutkan bibirnya karena harus mengikuti ahjussi itu membawanya ke parkiran mobil mall tersebut.

Sedikit ia mengikuti kedua namja yang tampak sudah berhenti itu, kini tampak wajah salah satu dari mereka sedikit tegang dan tidak mengenakan saat ini.

.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" kata seorang dengan suara yang sangat nyaring menyapa telinga Yunho

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" kata Yunho sedikit panik kala menatap sikap dongsaengnya yang tampak sangat tidak biasa

"Mungkin apa yang akan kusampaikan ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kau dengar" kata Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah map pada Yunho

"Apa? Memang apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Yunho cemas

Perasaannya sangat buruk kali ini.

"Bukalah dulu" kata Changmin sambil sedikit mengarahkan dagunya menyuruh Yunho membuka map ditangannya tersebut

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya sedikit ragu untuk membuka map tersebut, namun sebagian dalam dirinya penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Terakhir ia menyuruh namja ini mencari informasi adalah mencari informasi tentang Kim Jaejoong. Dan sudah hampir tiga minggu ini belum ada hal aneh mengenai Jaejoong, mengapa tiba-tiba Changmin harus muncul dengan tampang yang seperti ini dan membuatnya gugup?

Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto didalam map tersebut dan kemudian menatapinya satu per satu. Mata musangnya ia lebarkan selebar mungkin saat menatap foto-foto itu, menatapinya dengan sangat rinci berharap ada sebuah kesalahan atau hanya editan disana. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah dokumentasi yang tidak nyata.

_"Aku bertemu! Dengannya! Jung Jaejoong! Aku menemukannya!"_

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Yunho pelan

"Kim Jaejoong adalah Jung Jaejoong yang kau cari" jelas Changmin menyuarakan isi hati Yunho

Yunho yang merasakan pertahanannya melemah hanya dapat menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lunglai pada sebuah tembok yang tidak jauh dari sisinya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana dan kemudian terdengar sebuah isakan.

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam

"Yunho hyung..." panggil Changmin tidak tega

Jauh dari yang mereka tau, seorang kini hanya dapat terpatung sambil mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja yang tampak lebih tinggi dari Ahjussinya itu.

"Ahjussi...Jangan-jangan...kau itu..." gumam Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit

_"Hyungie!" _gema sebuah suara dalam kepala Jaejoong menyadarkannya akan banyak hal

Mengapa ia dapat setidak sopan itu pada ahjussi?

Mengapa ia dapat senyaman itu pada ahjussi?

Dan mengapa ia dapat sehangat itu pada namja yang bahkan baru ia temui belum lama ini.

Ternyata memang perasaannya tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Ia selalu jatuh padanya.

Jatuh pada pandangan dan sikapnya.

Jatuh pada kelembutan hati dan sayangnya.

Jatuh pada cinta peratamanya, hyungnya sendiri.

Jung Yunho.

oOSayonaraOo

"Tunggu aku...Jung Yunho..."

"Aku pasti akan... menjadi pengantinmu..."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Sayonara

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M for all *maybe XD

Genre : Angst, Incest

Balasan Review :

Kim anna shinotsuke : waddduhhh O.O ini kenapa bisa baca pikiran author yang mau hiatus ? O.O #siapin perisai dirumah# oke ini next chap sudah dipublish semoga kamu suka ya J) makasih udah mau baca dan review karya cindy :D mungkin emang bakal rada menghilang sedikit dari peredaran :B *jangan teror tapi u,u

Himawari Ezuki : itu pasti! Terimakasih karen udah mau baca dan review :D

Yoon HyunWoon : iyaapp J) makasih yah udah mau baca karya ini dan ngasih reviewnya :D

Ifa. : justru kalo kepanjangan takut kalian pada bosen bacanya hehehe. Belum anget? Angetin coba (?) terimakasih afi udah mau baca dan ngereview cerita ini ya :D

Iasshine : kalo kamu baca chap sebelumnya kamu pasti tau kok mereka incest apa bukan hehehe J) makasih yah sudah mau baca cerita ini dan ngereview :D makasih semangatnya ! :D

Aje Willow Kim : Pasti! ^^ terimakasih udah mau baca cerita ini dan ngereview :D

Park July : Oh yah? Apakah Jae semenderita itu? *gaplok diri sendiri. Aslinya cindy ga maksud bikin disini Jae semenderita itu Cuma pas ada ide bikin cerita begitu langsung aja diketik hehe ._.v smua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab pada chapeter ini :D makasih udah mau baca dan review yah :D

Vivi: niat awal sih pingin bikin Jae amnesia tapi jadinya di chap 3 bikin Jae ga amnesia tapi di chap ini amnesia lagi *nahloh bingung. Hehehe. Semuanya akan terjawab di part ini selamat menikmati chapeter ini ya :D makasih karena udah mau baca dan ngasih reviewnya :D

Missy84 : hayo tebak hayo :D siap! Ini udah lanjut kok/1 makasih udah mau baca dan ngasih review :D

Guest : iyup! Betul sekali :D makasih sudah mau baca dan review

Guest : iyahhh makasih udah mau menanti, membaca dan mereview yah :D

Min : Makasih yah udah mau baca dan mereview cerita ini :DD Maapkan juga typo-typonya hiks.. akan kuperbaiki di part ini :D

Hana-Kara : Hollaa makasih udah mau baca dan ngereview cerit ini wkwkw :D untuk dialog terakhir di chapeter 3 itu bagiannya Fanny kok bukan Jaejoong J) nah di chap semoga bisa kamu tetep nikmati ya.

A/N : Niatnya sih ini jadi chapeter terakhir dan kemudian ngga harus ngetik lagi tapi karena jalan cerita yang pingin cindy buat kepanjangan ternyata ini bukanlah Chapeter terakhir heheheheh ._.v Mungkin part depan bener-bener chap akhir tapi pembuatannya agak lama yaaahh hehehe. Makasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini dan membuat cindy semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya :D Sampai bertemu di chap akhir yaahhh :D

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC

.

.

.

**_"Kenapa?"_**

**_"Kenapa kami harus lahir... dari keluarga yang sama?"_**

.

"Oemma..." kata sebuah suara yang dengan serak berusaha memanggil sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah terduduk termenung sambil menatapi jendela kamarnya

Sosok tersebut hanya dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya saat sebuah suara asing menyapanya dan memanggilnya oemma

Pemilik suara yang serak tersebut kemudian mematahkan langkah antara dirinya dan sosok itu. Mata doenya ia tatapkan pada mata sendu sang yeoja cantik yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu. Matanya melebar, dan mulai memanas kala menatap mata itu dan mata itu memandangi matanya dengan tak kalah penuh rindunya.

Seandainya saja, waktu mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu saat itu, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi pada yeoja kesayangannya dihadapannya ini. Pasti semuanya, akan selalu baik-baik saja.

**Flash Back**

"Appa!" panggil suara itu dengan begitu bersemangat sambil berlarian dengan tidak sabar menuju kesosok orang yang memang sangat sudah ditunggunya

"Jaejoong ah! Pelan-pelan! Nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" kata seorang yang adalah Jung Yong Hwa tersebut

"Benar Kim Jaejoong, nanti kalau kau terluka Appa Jung akan memarahi Appa nih!" kata seorang lain yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Appa Jaejoong juga

"Aih, Hyun Joong Appa tenang saja. Jung Appa baik kok hehehe" kata Jaejoong dengan cengiran dimulutnya menandakan ia sangat bersemangat hari ini

"Kau bersemangat sekali hum?" kata Yong Hwa dengan wajah yang tak kalah sumringah

"Tentu saja! Hari ini appa akan membawaku pulang bukan? Ahhh aku bersemangat sekali! Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu Seo Oemma dan juga Hyungie! Kekekeke" kata bocah berumur 14 tahun yang kini tampak seperti saat usianya masih 4 tahun tersebut

"Jung Jaejoong apa kau tidak bertumbuh dewasa? Kenapa kau terlihat sama saja hum? Arra, arra, ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak appa menitipkanmu disini dan semuanya kelihatan baik saja. Ah... Senangnya" kata Yong Hwa yang juga merasakan perasaan lega ketika melihat semuanya membaik selama sepuluh tahun ini

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah siap" kata Hyun Joong sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Yong Hwa

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita pulang!" Yong Hwa kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah 14 tahun itu yang diterima dengan sangat semangat oleh bocah tersebut

Jaejoong memasuki mobil itu dengan sangat tidak sabar dan penuh semangat. Hawa bahagia menyelimuti semua orang yang ada didalam mobil tersebut. Yong Hwa, Hyun Joong, dan Jaejoong, semuanya. Setelah sandiwara yang membuatnya didiamkan selama sepuluh tahun oleh anaknya –Yunho- tersebut, kini, setelah ia membawa Jaejoong kembali, Yong Hwa harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Walau,

Tanpa mereka sadari,

Bahkan walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu,

Semua tidak baik-baik saja.

.

"Soo Jin brengsek! Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyerang disaat seperti ini! Jaejoongie keluarlah!" kata Yong Hwa dengan penuh kepanikan

"Shirrrreoooo! Jongie ingin bersama appa! Kita harus pulang bersama-sama!" pekik Jaejoong tak kalah panik

"Pokoknya keluar!" Teriak Yong Hwa sambil membuka pintu disamping kanannya dan kemudian mendorong Jaejoong sekuat tenaga sehingga membuatnya meninggalkan mobil tersebut

Tubuh Jaejoong terlempar kuat hingga kesisi jalan dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas luka ditangan dan tubuhnya. Kepalanya yang tadinya menghadap tanah kini ia tengadahkan sambil berusaha menghadap arah mobil yang baru saja mengeluarkannya kesisi jalan.

Terlihat sebuah mobil lain dibelakangnya kini menyerempet belakang mobil tersebut berkali-kali dan menyudutkannya hingga membuat mobil yang Jaejoong ketahui milik kedua ayahnya kini hampir melampaui sisi jalan dan hampir menabrak pembatas sisi mereka.

Sekali lagi mobil itu menyerempet mobil tersebut dan menabrakkannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat Hyun Joong terpaksa melayangkan stirnya ke arah palang yang ada disamping mereka dan membuat mereka menabrak pembatas itu hingga hancur dan menghimpit tubuh mereka berdua yang berada di dalam mobil yang juga terhimpit dan kini sudah tidak diketahui lagi bentuknya.

"Hyun Joong Appa... Appa... Jung Appa..." kata Jaejoong sambil sempoyongan saat berusaha mendekati mobil yang tampak sudah cukup jauh darinya tersebut. Matanya sudah sangat panas saat itu dan kepalanya pun berdenyut-denyut seakan siap meledak kapan saja.

Sementara didalam mobil keadaan sudah sangat tidak karuan. Yong Hwa tampak tak sadarkan diri setelah benturan hebat yang menimpanya sementara Hyun Joong cukup tertolong oleh penolong yang ada dalam setirnya tersebut. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar kini Hyun Joong tengah mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menelepon orang diseberang sana.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Jangan pernah serahkan Jaejoongie... pada siapapun.." kata Hyun Joong dengan nafas yang agak terengah

_"Yoboseyo? Yoebo?!"_ kata suara diseberang sana dengan khawatir

Hyun Joong mendengar sebuah deruman mobil tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sedikit matanya dialihkan pada kaca spionnya. Mobil tersebut masih mengerung padanya dan seakan siap menjatuhkannya kesungai dibawahnya kapan saja.

Hyun Joong menatap kembali hamparan dihadapannya dan menutup matanya. Mereka ulang setiap moment dalam hidupnya. Moment bahagia saat ia menikah dengan Taeyeon, saat mendapatkan pekerjaan berat dari seorang yang ramah seperti Yong Hwa, dan saat Jaejoong dititipkan padanya yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Semuanya.

Hyun Joong kembali membuka matanya kala erungan itu kini tidak terdengar.

"Saranghae..."

Hyun Joong menutup matanya dan kala itu juga sebuah hentakan keras membuat tubuhnya terpental kedepan belakang dan kemudian seakan membuat tubuhnya melayang dan rasa terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah...dingin.

Jaejoong terdiam. Diam yang sanngat lama hingga kemudian tulangnya tidak terasa lagi dan kemudian membuat seluruh tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. Pandangan matanya kosong kala menatap kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya.

Mobil itu terjatuh. Padahal didalam mobil itu ada Appanya. Ada Kim Hyun Joong Appa. Ada Jung Yong Hwa Appa. Ada keluarga yang disayanginya.

Seharusnya Jaejoong pulang. Bertemu semuanya. Bertemu Oemma. Bertemu Shin Hye Oemma. Dan bertemu Hyungienya, bertemu Yunho Hyung.

Seharusnya.

Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja.

"APPPPAAAAAAA!"

**Flash Back End**

Kata yang tidak bisa terucap selama 3 tahun ini, akhirnya, terungkap.

"... Aku pulang" kata namja manis dengan mata doenya tersebut sambil menatap yeoja yang ia panggil dengan oemma tersebut dan kemudian mengelus tangan oemmanya dengan perasaan penuh rindu.

Sebuah cairan hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mata yeoja tersebut dipadu dengan raut wajah sedih, kecewa, rindu, marah, semuanya, kini semuanya melebur menjadi satu dalam wajahnya tersebut. Namun kemudian semua itu menguap kala tubuh mungilnya dipeluk oleh tubuh namja tersebut dengan sangat erat.

Sosok anaknya kini sudah dewasa hum? Sudah 13 tahun dan banyak yang sudah ia lewatkan dalam masa pertumbuhan anaknya ini. Setelah ini, Seo Hyun berjanji, tidak akan lagi melewatkan apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Tidak akan pernah lagi.

oOSayonaraOo

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku tidak menyangka, dia benar-benar akan membawaku pulang, padahal perlu aku akui, aku tidak ingin pulang dulu.

Aku belum siap.

Belum siap untuk melihat segala perbedaan antara dulu dan sekarang.

Belum siap untuk melihat wajah oemma yang aku tinggalkan.

Dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk melihat hal seperti ini didepan mataku.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kalian adalah adik dan kakak" kata suara seorang yeoja yang selalu kuakui cantik itu

"Begitulah Fanny ah hehehe" kata namja lain disampingnya dengan tawa anehnya pada akhir kalimat

"Berarti kau harus mentraktirku makan! Akukan sudah mempertememukanmu dengan adikmu!" kata yeoja yang bernama Fanny itu sambil menegadahkan tangannya pada Yunho

"Enak saja! Bukan berarti aku harus mentraktirmu!" balas namja yang adalah kakakku itu. Jung Yunho.

Kini aku sedang memandangi mereka yang tengah beradu argumen. Fanny, ah, dia selalu tampak cantik dimataku. Rambut hitam terurai dengan gelombang pada ujung rambutnya, kulit yang seputih susu, dan juga mata yang tampak seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum.

Cantik bukan?

Tidak akan salah bila ia disandingkan dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang gagah, tampan, bijaksana, mempunyai mata yang seperti musang, bibir hati yang lucu, kulit tannya yang menambah pesonanya, tangan yang indah, dan ah...sudahlah, dari dulu sampai sekarang ahjussi memang selalu tampak mendekati sempurna dimataku.

Kutatapi terus mereka yang kini tampak saling bertegur ria. Ah, sial, dadaku jadi berdenyut tidak nyaman seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan banteng yang tengah berusaha menyeruduk hatiku dan rasanya sangat sakit. Aku sejenak menutupkan mataku dan menghela nafas dalam mencoba untuk meredam rasa sakit tersebut.

Dalam gelap kepalaku mulai mengulang segala kejadian yang telah kulewati dengan ahjussi ah, hyung. Kejadian saat kami masih kecil dan ia masih mengacuhkanku, saat aku kehilangan pengelihatan dan ia kemudian menjadi ksatria dalam hidupku, dan kini saat dia sudah kuakui menjadi separuh nafasku dan membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Rasanya aneh. Untuk apa aku melalui waktu yang begitu lama tanpanya bila pada akhirnya hatiku selalu menjadi miliknya?

Aish, semakin lama kupikirkan aku akan bisa semakin gila! Rasanya urat kepalaku ini malah berdenyut semakin keras dan membuat sensasi tidak nyaman pada kepalaku.

"YA! Jaejoong ah!" panggil suara dari seorang yang dari tadi sedang aku pikirkan

Mataku terbuka dan kemudian menatap mata musangnya itu. Sedikit aku terpaku kala ia memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel bocah seperti biasanya. Ini bukan mimpi bukan? Kubuka telingaku lebar-lebar untuk mendengar setiap panggilan yang ia serukan.

"Jaejoong ah, ayo bantu aku!" katanya sambil sedikit memohon

"Jaejoongie, jangan diam saja" katanya lagi sambil memoutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong ah? Jaejoongie?

Hmmp, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari mulutmu. Ah... aku jadi tersenyum kan sekarang, padahal tadi aku baru saja tampak akan frustasi karenamu.

"Aku tidak mau membantumu, ahjussi jelek! Wleee!" kataku sambil berusaha memasang senyum terbaikku

"Jaeeeeeeee!"

Jung Yunho kau memang menyebalkan.

**END Jaejoong POV**

oOSayonaraOo

Langit masih tampak hitam, bahkan bulan masih tapak bersinar cukup terang kala itu. Namun sang pemilik mata musang seakan enggan untuk membiarkan matanya tertutup. Dalam posisi yang masih tertidur diranjang matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan penuh keterdiaman. Hari ini masih terasa seperti mimpi.

Menemukan adiknya, mendapati Jaejoong yang menguping, membawa Jaejoong pulang, dan kini, walaupun masih memerlukan izin dari Taeyeon oemma, Jaejoong tidur untuk pertama kalinya disamping kamarnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak pulang apakah dia bisa tidur nyenyak dikamarnya?

Tsk, ternyata memang tidak ada waktu untuk tidak memikirkan adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Aish, aku bisa gila" kata Yunho sambil membuka selimut dari kakinya dan menjatuhkan kakinya kelantai lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar adiknya disampingnya

Yunho memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit pelan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu orang yang tengah berada dalam kamar tersebut. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang kini tengah terduduk sambil memandangi jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tampak sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Jaejoongie?" kata Yunho yang seketika mengagetkan sosok yang tengah terduduk tersebut

Jaejoong mengalihkan kepalanya dan memandang Yunho, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, ahju..., ehm, hyung"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya. Matanya kembali menatap sosok yang kini sudah mengalihkan kembali kepalanya menatap jendela tersebut. Pemandangan saat ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Yunho lihat dari adiknya. Walau dalam kegelapan, sosok adiknya itu masih terlihat sangat indah dibawah sinar bulan.

Matanya, Hidungnya, Bibirnya, semuanya, tampak sangat indah dimata Yunho. Bahkan, perlu ia akui, dari banyak wanita yang pernah masuk dan hilir mudik dalam hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pemandangan seindah ini dari mereka. Saat pertama kali bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoongpun, Yunho sudah berpikiran bahwa namja ini memang tampak seperti bidadari, iya kan?

Kim Jaejoong, Jung Jaejoong, Jaejoongie, kau benar-benar sudah membawa Jung Yunho terlalu jauh dalam pesonamu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Yong Hwa Appa" jawab Jaejoong singkat tanpa menoleh

"Appa saat itu meninggalkanku, menjemputku, kini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku lagi" lanjutnya

"Apa kau mau ke makan appa besok?" tawar Yunho sedikit sendu

"Tidak, aku belum siap. Untuk yang satu itu, aku belum siap, Hyung" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum miris diwajahnya

Yunho terdiam sambil memandangi raut wajah kesedihan yang kini tampak pada wajah adiknya. Ah, benar juga, orang terakhir yang melihat appa adalah Jaejoong bukan? Mungkin bagaimana pun juga kembali ke rumah ini akan membawanya pada kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Perlu kutemani tidur?" tawar Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit melonjakkan badannya kaget

"Eh? Tidak usah, nanti aku merepotkanmu" tolak Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang kala itu berdebar membabi-buta

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku ini orang asing begitu," Yunho kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya sampai menuju ke senderan ranjang dalam posisi duduk dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, "Ayo"

Jaejoong yang sedikit ragu kemudian mendekati Yunho lalu mengambil tangannya dan terduduk pada ranjang dengan pandangan yang kebingungan. Jujur saja, debaran jantungnya ini membuat kepalanya berpikir agak lambat karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ayo sini! Kau tidurlah disebelahku seperti dulu" kata Yunho sambil menepuk-nepukkan bantal disampingnya sementara Jaejoong hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Yunho dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibantal yang telah disiapkan Yunho

Tangan besar Yunho kini mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tanpa ia sadari perlakuan itu telah membuat jantung orang yang tengah ia manjakan itu berdebar sangat keras.

"Seperti dulu hum?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong menatap wajah namja yang tampak sangat datar namun masih dengan senyum diwajahnya tersebut. Mungkin rasa ini memang hanya sepihak hum? Tapi tidak apa bukan? Tidak apa bila bisa terus merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Hum... Seperti dulu" kata Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada pinggang Yunho dan menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada pinggang Yunho untuk mencari rasa nyaman disana sambil menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap tanpa ragu lagi

Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong karena merasakan kepala Jae yang semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong tanpa sadar telah membuat jantung Yunho yang tadinya sudah bergetar ringan kini terasa lebih berdebar dan lebih menggila daripada sebelumnya. Mata yang tadinya enggan menatap wajah itu karena debaran tersebut kemudian berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja disampingnya.

Sedikit diturunkannya badannya dari posisi duduk dan kini tubuhnya tengah tertidur sempurna disamping Jaejoong. Kembali tangan besarnya itu mengelus kepala Jaejoong pada puncaknya dan kemudian mengelus lebih lebar hingga ke pipi mulus Jaejoong yang tengah mulai terlelap.

Kembali Yunho menatapi sosok dihadapannya itu. DEG! Jantung Yunho terus berdebar semakin kencang ketika matanya kini tengah menangkap sebuah benda yang sejak dulu memang menjadi ikon yang tidak pernah dilewatkan matanya. Bibir peach Jaejoong.

_"Tidak boleh, Jung Yunho! Tidak boleh! Ingat! Dia adikmu!"_ Yunho berusaha memperingati dirinya sendiri

"Hyung~" kata Jaejoong dalam tidurnya, "Saranghae" lanjutnya dengan senyum diwajahnya

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Walaupun mungkin itu adalah rasa cinta yang berbeda, tapi bolehkah Yunho menganggap bahwa itu 'cinta' ? Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa gugup yang segugup ini. Canggung yang secanggung ini. Dan bingung yang sebingung ini.

Tampaknya Jung Yunho memang sudah jatuh kedalam tempat yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Tempat yang bernama cinta.

"Nado saranghae" kata Yunho sambil memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya itu dan kembali mengusap kepala Jaejoong sayang. Sayang. Yunho sangat sayang pada Jae. Sangat-sangat sayang. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sayang itu sudah menjadi cinta. Ahhhh pokoknya Yunho sayang Jaejoongie.

oOSayonaraOo

"Yunho ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" pekik Fanny dengan penuh semangat menuju ke meja makan keluarga Jung

"Ah, Fanny ah, pagi sekali kau sudah datang" kata Shin Hye oemma sambil tersenyum kala melihat Tiffany datang

"Ah, ne, oemma, aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Yunho" kata Fanny dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Hahaha, tunggulah, sebentar lagi dia akan turun" kata Shin Hye oemma sambil menunjuk tangga rumah mereka

"Ah! Itu dia Jung..." Fanny berusaha memanggil Yunho namun perkataannya tercekat kala ia melihat seorang lain yang turut dalam langkah tangga tersebut

"Eh, Fanny ah? Kau datang pagi sekali?" kata Yunho saat melihat Fanny sudah ada didekat meja makan

"Fanny Unnie, pagi" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya kala menyapa Fanny dan kemudian menuju sisi lain meja makan

"Ah, iya, aku datang untuk jalan-jalan bersamamu" kata Fanny sambil tersenyum

"Ah? Benarkah? Maaf tapi hari ini aku dan Jongie akan pergi mencari sepeda untuknya" jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang kini sedang membantu Shin Hye oemma menyiapkan makan

"Eh? Tapi aku kan sudah rindu sekali denganmu" kata Fanny dengan sedikit merajuk

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Fanny ah, tapi kali ini tidak bisa. Ah, sebagai gantinya kau mau ikut makan dengan kami pagi ini?" tawar Yunho pada Fanny yang mendapat sambutan heboh dari Fanny

"Tentu saja!" kata Fanny sambil merebut tempat disamping Yunho

Keluarga Jung ditambah Fanny kini sedang menikmati makanan yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Shin Hye oemma. Kali ini Shin Hye memang sengaja membuatkan porsi yang lebih banyak karena tau ada Jaejoong dirumah namun ia tidak menyangka akan ada Fanny juga disana. Untuk pertama kali dalam 13 tahun ini, ia merasa lengkap walau tanpa seorang suami. Setelah kembalinya Jaejoongpun membawa senyum yang berbeda dari wajah Yunho. Senyum yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat.

"Ah, masakan Shin Hye oemma sangat enak! Oemma bantu aku membuat resep ini ya!" kata Jaejoong dengan menggebu

"Eh? Memang kau bisa memasak?" kata Shin Hye oemma takjub

"Tentu saja, setelah Hyun Joong appa tidak ada, Taeyeon oemma yang bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku selama tiga tahun terakhir dan kadang beliau tidak ada dirumah, jadi daripada membeli makanan dari luar aku belajar memasak hehe" kata Jaejoong dengan bangga

DEG! Jantung Shin Hye mencelos, sedikit ada rasa kasihan dan cemas dalam dadanya. Kasihan karena selama ini anak dihadapannya ini harus mengalami hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya dan cemas, karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang pernah tau, bahwa Hyun Joong terbaring koma dirumah sakit.

"Ah, baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mngajarimu" Kata Shin Hye kemudian setelah beberapa lama terdiam dan terbawa dalam pikirannya

"Aku curiga makananmu itu tidak enak" kata Yunho berusaha mengejek

"Enak saja! Yoochun dan Junsu memuji masakanku kok! Kalau tidak percaya nanti akan kumasakan kau sesuatu, hyung!" kata Jaejoong tidak suka sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya

"Temanmu pasti berkata begitu karena tidak enak padamu. Ah, sudahlah tidak perlu nanti aku sakit perut" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum geli sendiri

"Hyung! Lihat saja! Nanti aku akan memilih sepeda yang paling-paling-paling mahaaalll!" ancam Jaejoong sambil menodonkan sebuah sendok pada wajah Yunho

"Hanya sepeda, mana mungkin ada yang sangat maha hahaha" kata Yunho sambil tertawa pada akhirnya karena puas menggoda Jaejoong

"Hyuuuunggggggg!"

Shin Hye hanya tersenyum memandangi perengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong karena untuk pertama kalinya Yunho terlihat sangat jail seperti itu. Rasanya kepulangan Jaejoong memang membawa pengaruh tersendiri bagi Yunho. Sementara Fanny hanya memandang mereka dalam diam.

Walaupun Fanny menyadari dengan sangat bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah adik dan kakak namun entah mengapa sejak mereka berdua turun tangga dan kini melihat pertengkaran mereka, Fanny merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dimatanya. Senyum Yunho, sikap Yunho, Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda dari bisanya. Dan yang bisa membuat Yunho menunjukkan semua itu hanyalah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

Jujur saja, itu membuat Fanny kesal.

oOSayonaraOo

"Aku ingin yang itu!" pekik Jaejoong kegirangan kala menatap sebuah sepeda dari brosur yang ada ditangannya tersebut

"Ah, pilihan yang bagus, Tuan! Itu adalah sepeda desain terbaru dari produk kami! Dan karena jumlahnya terbatas dan harus memesan dahulu, anda baru bisa mendapatkannya kira-kira dua minggu lagi. Apakah anda masih berminat?" tanya salah seorang pria pada showroom tersebut

"Tidak!"

"Tentu saja!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong memekik secara bersama-sama namun dengan perkataan yang tidak sejalan. Mendengar pekikan Yunho yang seakan tidak setuju dengan sepeda pilihannya itu, Jaejoong lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan menghadap ke arah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Dikerutkan alisnya tidak suka dan menatap mata musang itu dengan mata doenya yang kii terlihat sedikit memohon.

Sial, Jaejoong tampak sangat manis saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya eoh?" kata Yunho sambil menghela nafas singkat tanda ia menyerah

"Tentu saja! Ayolah ahju.. eh hyuuungg" kata Jaejoong merajuk

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengangkat pipinya yang kini agak chubby itu dan membentuk sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang.. entahlah, tampaknya mencurigakan.

"Baiklah" kata Yunho sambil mengangguk dan menyetujui sepeda pilihan Jaejoong

"Benarkah?! Aihh hyung memang baik sekali sama Jonggieee!" kata Jaejoong saking senangnya sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya itu

DEG! Jantung Yunho bergetar keras kala kulit halus Jaejoong kini bergesekan hangat dengan kulitnya. Senyum yang di wajahnya pun semakin mengembang kala Jaejoong kembali menyebutnya Jongie. Ah, panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak terdengar hum?

"Baiklah kita pesan yang itu ya" kata Jaejoong dengan sumringah setelah melepas pelukannya dari Yunho

"Dengan satu syarat" kata Yunho tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Jaejoong

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang tampak beda dari biasanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar kala menatap wajah Yunho yang kali ini terlihat mencurigakan. Aish, apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya?

oOSayonaraOo

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Apa kau lelah? Istirahatlah, setelah itu ayo kita ke taman bersama" ajak Fanny dengan pernyataan yang bertubi ketika melihat Yunho pulang tampak lebih cepat dari dugaannya

"Ah, mana Jaejoong?" lanjutnya saat melihat tidak ada seorangpun disampingnya

"Ah, Jongie pulang kerumah Kim Oemma" jawab Yunho saat Fanny menanyakan tentang Jaejoong

"Oh... jadi bagaimana? Apa kau ingin pergi ke taman?" kata Fanny lagi mencoba mengajak Yunho pergi bersamanya

"Ah, maaf Fanny ah, soal itu.. aku rasa tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan agar besok aku dan Jongie bisa pergi jalan-jalan. Maafkan aku ya" kata Yunho santai sambil memperlihatkan senyum semangatnya yang membuat Fanny terdiam

"Arraseo" kata Fanny yang terdengar seperti berbisik

"Lain kali saja ya. Aku masuk dulu" kata Yunho lagi sambil memegangi puncak kepala Fanny yang tertunduk sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya

Fanny masih terdiam dan tertunduk. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa antara Yunho dan Jaejoong dan itu sangat mngganggunya. Senyum tadi adalah hal yang sangat tidak biasa Yunho perlihatkan padanya, dan sentuhan tangan tadi terasa lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

_"Jung Yunho adikmu itu... aku atau Kim Jaejoong hum?"_

_"Tunanganmu itu...aku atau Kim Jaejoong?"_

"Fanny ah, apa Yunho sudah pulang?" tanya Shin Hye sambil mendekati Tiffany sementara Fanny hanya membalasnya dengan keterdiaman

"Fanny ah.."

"Jung Oemma" panggil Fanny kemudian sambil menegadahkan kepalanya dan menghadap yeoja paruh baya dihadapannya yang membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak

"Apakah Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah saudara kandung?" kata Fanny yang mengagetkan Shin Hye seketika

"A..apa maksudmu?" kata Shin Hye dengan sedikit gugup

"Aku hanya... Yunho dia, tampaknya dia menyukai Jaejoong" kata Fanny sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai rumah itu dengan hampa

"Mwo?! Jangan asal bicara Fanny ah itu sangat tidak mungkin!" kata Shin Hye masih dengan segala kekagetannya

"Karena itu aku bertanya apa mereka saudara kandung? Karena jika iya, bukankah hal itu sangat terlarang? Sedikit banyak aku akan merasa lega jika mereka benar saudara kandung" kata Fanny lemas

Shin Hye hanya terdiam. Kali ini ia yang menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berpikir. Mungkin hanya dia, Yong Hwa, dan Soo Jin yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong bukanlah saudara kandung. Tapi mengapa Fanny bisa berpikir tentang hal yang mendalam seperti ini? Apa karena ia merasa cemburu?

Ah, ya. Yunho memang tampak sangat tidak biasa pada Jaejoong dan Shin Hye cukup mengakuinya. Binar mata itu selalu ada saat Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Senyum hangat itu selalu ada saat ada namja berkulit putih itu dan ya, semuanya selalu muncul kala Jaejoong ada disisinya.

Padahal ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah Jaejoong kembali, namun mengapa? Rasanya masalah selalu saja ada?

"Jung Oemma" panggil Fanny lagi sambil kembali menegadahkan kepalanya

"Kau taukan, jika Yunho tidak menikah denganku?" tanya Fanny dengan nada sedikit mengancam

Shin Hye menegadahkan kepalanya sambil balas menatap Fannya. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi bila perjodohan antara Fanny dan Yunho dibatalkan begitu saja. Semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya dan Yunho selama tiga belas tahun ini akan terasa sia-sia.

"Aku mengerti, Fanny ah" jawab Shin Hye dengan sedikit bergetar

"Aku ingin dipercepat" kata Fanny sambil membalikkan badannya dan berkata dengan dingin

"Pernikahanku dengan Yunho, aku ingin dipercepat. Mohon bantuanmu, Oemma" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan sosok yeoja yang terpaku atas segala perkataan yang diucapkan Fanny

_"Aku pasti... akan menjadi pengantinmu, Jung Yunho" _batin Fanny

oOSayonaraOo

TOKTOKTOK

"Yunho ah" panggil Shin Hye pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut

Yunho yang tengah mengenakan headset pada telinganya tersebut hanya terdiam karena tidak mendengarkan panggilan ibunya. Shin Hye dengan lembut lalu menurunkan headset yang tegah dikenakan Yunho tersebut dan lalu memenaggilnya lagi. "Yunho ah" panggilnya

"Ah, oemma?" kata Yunho kaget sejenak kala menatapi ibunya yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya

"Oemma ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Shin Hye dengan nada bicara yang cukup serius

Yunho mengalihkan sedikit kursi kerjanya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Oemmanya yang membuat mereka saling berhadapan kini. Shin Hye menatap Yunho dengan sedikit ragu. Haruskah ia menanyakan hal ini?

"Apa kau menyukai Jaejoong ah?" tanya Shin Hye kemudian setelah menarik nafas panjang

Yunho terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri menyadari perasaannya hum?

"Ah... Oemma menyadarinya?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum malu-malu pada wajahnya

Shin Hye terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tak percaya kala jawaban itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Dilihatnya wajah anaknya itu yang kini tengah tampak merona kala dirinya menanyakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Senyum Yunho yang menurutnya sangat lucu namun mengapa harus ia dengar dengan perasaan tak menentu seperti ini?

Yunho bukanlah saudara kandung Jaejoong, mungkin itulah yang membuat hatinya merasakan tidak apa bila Yunho menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi mengingat hutangnya pada keluarga Hwang kala perusahaan kehilangan Yong Hwa lah yang membuat perasaannya tak menentu.

"Yunho ah... kalian ..." kata Shin Hye terbata sambil berusaha mengubah pemikiran anaknya tersebut

"Kami adik kakak? Aku mengerti hal itu oemma. Aku sangat mengerti. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa saat berada didekatnya aku sangat ingin melindunginya, sangat ingin menjaga hatinya, ingin melihat segala ekspresinya, dan ingin selalu melihat senyumnya. Entah ini perasaan seorang kakak atau karena aku menyukainya, yang aku tahu, aku selalu ingin berada didekatnya dan bersamanya" kata Yunho dengan senyum hangat yang membuat jantung Shin Hye mencelos

Lagi-lagi senyum yang belum pernah Yunho tunjukkan pada Shin Hye, lagi-lagi senyum yang terkibar karena ia tengah memikirkan Jaejoong, lagi-lagi sikap Yunho yang hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Jung Yunho kau benar-benar menyukainya eoh?

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan lupakan tentang perjodohanmu" kata Shin Hye yang membuat senyum itu seketika menghilang dan berganti menjadi pandangan yang lebih serius

"Ah, ye" jawab Yunho kemudian dengan senyum yang berbeda

Shin Hye menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah duduk terdiam denga pandangan wajah yang sangat dingin. Shin Hye membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit bergetar dan kemudian menutupnya lagi dengan pelan.

Segera setelah Shin Hye mengatakan hal itu segala perasaan bersalah seakan menghantam tubuhnya satu-persatu. Jung Yunho, kenapa Oemmamu ini sangat jahat hum?

.

"Seo ah..." panggil Shin Hye sambil terisak pada yeoja yang kini tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

Dipegangnya tangan Seo Hyun yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya itu dengan erat. Tubuhnya ia biarkan terkulai di lantai kamar tersebut. Shin Hye duduk dengan lemah sambil menangis disamping tempat tidur Seo Hyun. Kebingungannya saat itu sudah tidak dapat dipendam lagi, semuanya, rasanya, ia butuh mengadu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Yunho pasti membenciku. Tapi jika aku tidak mengingatkannya tentang Fanny, semua usaha kami selama tigabelas tahun untuk bertahan hidup akan sia-sia saja. Aku ingin melihat senyum Yunho yang hangat lagi, tapi kenapa ia hanya memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong?" keluh Shin Hye sambil menangis keras

"Seo Hyun ah... kenapa aku jahat sekali pada anakku? Sejak dulu, aku hanya bisa membuat senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus hadir diantara kau dan Yong Hwa?"

"Jika saja, jika saja Soo Jin tidak ikut perang dan disisiku, jika saja kau adalah istri satu-satunya Yong Hwa, semua pasti baik-baik saja iyakan? Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja kan, Seo Hyun ah?"

Shin Hye terus menangis keras sambil menggenggam tangan Seo Hyun dan memeluknya. Seo Hyun yang tadinya hanya terdiam perlahan mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang kaku itu kemudian ditaruhkannya dipuncak kepala Shin Hye. Perlahan namun kaku Seo Hyun mencoba menghiburnya. Seo Hyun menyadari dengan sangat apa yang dicemaskan Shin Hye karena ia juga seorang ibu. Selain itu ia juga menyadari satu hal,

_"Oemma, aku cuka Yunnie hyung, makanya Jongie cuka cekali alo deket-deket hyungie"_

_"Oemma, aku masih menyukai Yunho hyung, tapi aku mohon ini jadi rahasia kita saja ya?"_

Jaejoong juga menyukai Yunho. Dan satu yang harus ia tanyakan dalam dirinya, apakah ia siap melihat sinar wajah Jaejoong yang meredup kala kehilangan Yunho lagi?

oOSayonaraOo

BRUGH! Tubuh itu terjatuh lagi kala kedua kakinya tidak dapat berdiri dengan seimbang diatas sebuah bongkahan es yang kini telah menjadi lintasan skating. Kaki yang bergetar karena sensasi dingin ditubuhnya dan takut akan terjatuhnya lagi itu perlahan kembala menapakkan pisau skate itu ke bongkahan es itu, namun karena kegugupannya, tubuh itu kembali terjatuh dan membuat pantatnya kembali membentur es.

"Hahaha, kau ini payah sekali bermain ice skating" kata Yunho dengan tawa puas

"Ishh! Berisik! Suruh siapa hyung mengajakku kesini? Awas saja kalau aku sampai kerumah dengan keadaan tubuh yang membiru!" ancam Jaejoong sambil mengerucukan bibirnya dan kembali berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya

Sebuah tangan kemudian terulur diidepan wajahnya dan kemudian Jaejoong mengambilnya dengan wajah sedikit tidak suka.

"Tapakkan kakimu seakan kau menapak tanah seperti biasa" kata Yunho yang seketika menjadi guru ice skating

Jaejoong mengikuti saran Yunho dan kemudian dapat membangkitkan badannya dengan baik. Perlahan Yunho mengambil satu tangan Jaejoong lagi dan kemudian ia membawa Jaejoong meluncur sambil menariknya.

"Jangan diamkan kakimu, angkat saja kalau kau merasa kakimu sudah semakin melebar, lalu tapakkan lagi. Tapi lakukannya satu kaki-satu kaki ya, jangan dua-duanya hehehe"

"Iya, kalau itu aku mengerti!" kata Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi sambil meluncur lagi

Mereka meluncur sambil terus berpegangan tangan karena terkadang Jaejoong masih sangat sulit menyesuaikan badannya kala berdiri di tempat skating ini. Sesekali Jaejoong terjatuh dan menghantam tubuh Yunho sehingga ia terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Dan kala itu, mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang sangat dekat membuat jantung keduanya bergemuruh hebat namun mereka selalu mengalihkannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan terus melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga akhirnya Jaejoong cukup handal.

"Ayo! Kau pasti bisa!" kata Yunho dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Jaejoong

Yunho kini menyuruh Jaejoong meluncur sendiri tanpa menggenggam tangan Yunho seperti tadi. Jaejoong dengan sedikit ragu meluncurkan sepatunya dan mulai meluncur diatas es tersebut. Digerakan kakinya dengan sedikit kaku sambil berusaha menuju ke arah Yunho yang perlahan kini tampak semakin dekat padanya.

_"Yunho! Yunho! Yunho hyung!" _batin Jaejoong sambil menyemangati dirnya sendiri dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Yunho

"Ayo sedikit lagi! Ya! Ya!" pekik Yunho sambil menyemangati tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang yang tidak suka dengan suaranya yang tampak ribut itu

"Hyung!" Panggil Jaejoong sambil menutup mata dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Yunho sudah tampak sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

HAP! Yunho menerima tubuh Jaejoong yang tampak sudah merentangkan tangannya itu dan kemudian memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih mungil itu. Tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya diam kini balas memeluk Yunho dengan perasaan yang cukup bangga karena pada akhirnya dia bisa meluncur sendiri.

"Uwahhh, Jaejoongieku berhasil! Chukkae, chukkae" kata Yunho masih sambil memeluk Jaejoong ditengah tempat skate tersebut dan membuat perasaan bangga Jaejoong perlahan menjadi perasaan gugup yang lebih daripada sebelumnya

_"Hyung aku sangat menyukaimu"_

.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus menggendongmu seperti ini huh?" keluh Yunho sambil membetulkan posisi gendongan Jaejoong dipunggungnya

"Siapa suruh hyung mengajakku ke tempat ice skating dan membuatku harus terjatuh terus menerus hingga badanku sakit eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya di bahu Yunho

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke bahu yang terasa berat baginya kini. DEG! Ia melihat bibir Jaejoong yang kini tengah dipoutkannya ini tampak sangat menggoda. Darahnya berdesir kala membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' tentang adiknya.

_"Jung Yunho!" _batin Yunho sambil berusaha memperingati dirinya sendiri

"Hyung!" panggil Jaejoong kala mengamati sebuah tempat yang tampak menarik perhatiannya

"Hm?" kata Yunho saat kembali ke dalam dunia nyata

"Ayo kita kesana! Seribu cermin! Tampaknya tempatnya menarik!" kata Jaejoong dengan antusias

"Ah tidak mau! Tempat itu membosankan! Lihat saja betapa sepinya tempat itu!" kata Yunho acuh

"Aiihh, hyung! Ayolah sekali saja! Aku kan sudah menemanimu seharian ini sambil bermain skating hingga tubuhnku mau potong rasanya. Ayolah, sekali sajaaaaa~" rajuk Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik baju Yunho yang akhirnya membuat Yunho menyerah dengan keantusiasan Jaejoong

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya memasuki tempat yang bernama seribu cermin itu, dan tidak main-main didalamnya memang banyak sekali cermin. Dari awal yang menampakkan cermin yang mengubah bentuk muka dan tubuh kita dan bagian tengah yang menampakkan cermin dimana-mana.

"Uwaaaah. Keren sekaliii" pekik Jaejoong bersemangat

"Apanya yang keren? Disini aku hanya bisa melihat bayanganku dan juga bayanganmu" kata Yunho tidak antusias sama sekali

"Loh? Justru itu kan yang menarik? Rasanya seperti banyak orang yang memperhatikan padahal hanya ada kita berdua disini" kata Jaejoong kemudian yang membuat Yunho sedikit menegak salivanya

Tampaknya kalimat 'hanya ada kita berdua disini' benar-benar memberi pengaruh tersendiri bagi Yunho. Seakan semua pikiran-pikiran yang melayang dalam kepalanya menghasutnya untuk mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mengingat tentang perkataan ibunya tentang pernikhannya itu, rasanya membuatnya ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada namja ini.

Bahkan ibunya sendiri menyadari perasaannya, bagaimana namja ini tidak?

"Jung Jaejoong" panggil Yunho kemudian dengan nada serius kemudian dan membuat namja yang tadinya membelakanginya dan menatap ke arah cermin itu kemudian menatapnya

"Hm?" saut Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong" panggil Yunho lagi dengan serius menatap Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika

"Jaejoongie" panggil Yunho lagi sambil menyudutkan Jaejoong pada cermin didepannya

"H..h..hyung" kata Jaejoong dengan gugup sambil merasakan debar jantungnya yang tampaknya akan meledak karena disudutkan oleh Yunho seperti ini

"Jaejoong ah" panggil Yunho lagi sambil terus menatap namja di hadapannya yang kini tampak menundukkan wajahnya

"Saranghae" tuntasnya kemudian yang membuat Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya sambil melebarkan matanya kaget

"H..." belum selesai Jaejoong mencob memanggil hyungnya tersebut sebuah sentuhan hangat dibibirnya sudah mendarat dan membuat sebuah rona merah muda diwajahnya

Awalnya Yunho hanya mengecup bibir itu dengan biasa namun perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai memagut bibir peach itu dengan bibir hatinya. Jaejoong menaruh tangannya di dada Yunho berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, namun saat tangan itu menyentuh dada Yunho, Jaejoong dapat merasakan debar dada Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian membalas pagutan Yunho. Balasan yang dilakukan oleh Jaeoong itu secara tidak langsung sudah menjawab keraguan dalam diri Yunho tentang perasaan adiknya. Dan setelah semua itu mereka jatuh ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Saat merasa Jaejoong telah akan kehabisan nafasnya, Yunho kemudian melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Yunho mengambil wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan lebih dalam lagi. Ah~ adiknya benar-benar cantik.

"Ah~ Kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik eoh?" kata Yunho kemudian sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tampak tidak suka

"Aku ini namja hyung! Aku tampan!" kata Jaejoong tidak terima

"Ah~ Kau namja cantik! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau akan terus cantik!" kata Yunho sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya kilat

"Hyuunnggg~~~" kata Jaejoong merajuk tak suka

"Saranghae" kata Yunho lagi menegaskan perkataannya yang sebelumnya

"Nado saranghae" balas Jaejoong kemudian yang membuat jantung mereka berdua sangat berdebar saat itu juga

Mendengar balasan jawaban dari Jaejoong Yunho tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya dan kemudian kembali membawa wajah itu mendekati wajahnya dan kemudian kembali memagut bibir yang terasa manis itu. Ciuman itu perlahan turun menuruni leher jenjang Jaejoong dan kemudian Yunho hisap leher yang berharum vanilla tersebut dengan rakus sehingga membentuk sebuah bercak disana.

"Hyu..ng..~~" desah Jaejoong kala merasakan sensasi aneh dan rasa sakit pada lehernya

"Jung Jaejoong, kau adalah milikku" kata Yunho sambil terus membuat bercak disana

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Sayonara

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M for all *maybe XD

Genre : Angst, Incest

Balasan Review :

HeroKittyJae : Aduh iya nih maafkan yah XD maklumlah lagi ngungkapin perasaan masing-masing hehehehehe #alasan

Ifa. : Nc? Oh nonono, tidak sesuai dengan umur cindy yang masih dibawah umur *ini ngarep *abaikan

Toki4102 : *nyamar jadi shin hye* kita lihat nanti *micingin mata*

Kim anna shinotsuke : No NC, yadong boleh (?) wkwkwk *author ga bener

Iasshine : kalo tiba-tiba kesana call me call me yah, ntar siap-siap mau bawa kamera *ini apa-apaan *mulai ngaco

Hana-Kara : *tangkep *diemin tipani dipojokan (?). Yup, semacam berat, but well lihat kisah mereka saja nanti gimana hehehe *nyengir setan

Ichigo Song : aku juga ga tau apa yang keluarga Fanny lakuin loh (?) hehehe, bercanda, yah biasalah urusan bisnis yang saling membantu, penanaman saham gitu, cindy juga ga begitu ngerti tapi semacam itu *belibet

Yoon HyunWoon : Okey siap! Sudah dihadirkan!

Min : jangan takut dong L( walo pasti sih Fanny bakal merusak, dia kan ngebet kawin ama Yunho wkwkw. Yoooo ah semangaaattt '_')9

Missy84 : Jangan sedih L *seka air mata

YunHolic : Wkwkwk iya nih Yunho ada untungnya kaaann wkwkwkwk

PhantoMiRotiC : *kasih air putih* wkwkwk makasih loh udah mau baca dari chap awal :D hahaha. Soal semua itu mari kita lihat di chap ini ya :D

Vivi : Iya bukan :3 soal pertanyaan tentang Fanny kita lihat di part ini ya :D

Balasan Review End

A/N : This is the last chap, maaf kalo panjaaaanggg bangettt but enjoy! :D

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatapi sebuah cermin dihadapannya. Dilihatnya bagian tubuh sebelah pundaknya dan juga lehernya. Tampak sebagian bercak biru kemerahan yang tampak cukup banyak disekitar daerah tersebut. Disentuhnya sebuah bercak yang membuat kepalanya kembali melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja ia dan Yunho alami di rumah cermin saat itu.

Wangi Yunho yang sangat tercium dari tubuhnya saat kepalanya begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya, debar jantung Yunho yang terasa begitu menggebu kala Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya dan juga sensasi memabukkan kala bibir itu menghisap permukaan kulitnya begitu menyita kepala Jaejoong kini. Ini terlalu memabukkan, terlalu memabukkan dan terlalu indah kala Jaejoong mendapatkannya dari Yunho.

Jaejoong menatapkan kembali dirinya di cermin dan menatapkan wajahnya yang kini tampak sedikit berantakan dan tampak sangat manis dengan rona merah muda diwajahnya.

_"Saranghae"_ terulang kembali suara Yunho kala mengucapkan kata yang sangat disukainya

"Nado, nado saranghae, hyung" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis kini dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya diatara kulit wajah yang merona dipipinya

.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya dan kemudian menerawang langit-langitnya dengan perasaan yang sangat menggebu. Debar jatungnya kini beradu sangat kencang seakan sekumpulan banteng tengah berlari didadanya. Pikirannya kembali pada perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Perbuatan yang baru saja Yunho lakukan jujur saja adalah perilaku spontan yang adalah sebagian dari ego Yunho yang ingin menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya saat itu juga, namun, tidak disangka hal yang dilakukannya tersebut malah membawanya pada perasaan tidak menentu tersendiri.

"Jung Yunho! Dia itu masih 17 tahun! Demi Tuhan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" rutuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan

Yunho mengalihkan tubuhnya tidak tenang sambil kemudian memeluk bantal yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Dipeluknya bantal tersebut dan dipejamkannya mata Yunho.

Sejenak kala mata Yunho tertutup kembali berputar tiap rekaman ulang kala Yunho menghirup dan menghisap permukaan kulit Jaejoong yang manis tersebut. Tercium wangi vanilla Jaejoong yang begitu memabukkan. Belum lagi suara parau Jaejoong kala hendak memanggilnya tersebut memberka euphoria tersendiri dalam batin Yunho.

_"Awas saja kalau aku sampai kerumah dengan keadaan tubuh yang membiru!"_ terngiang perkataan Jaejoong saat berada di arena ice skating

Yunho membuka matanya saat mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong tersebut dan kembali memunculkan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Maafkan hyung ne, akhirnya hyung malah membuat tubuh Jongie membiru!" kata Yunho dengan nada penuh memohon

_"Nado saranghae" _kembali terngiang suara Jaejoong yang kini sangat-sangat menyita kepala Yunho dan membuat Yunho tanpa sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk senyum yang sangat lebar disana

"Hyungie sangat-sangat cinta Jaejoongie!" Kata Yunho sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan sangat erat dan meluapkan semua perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya

"Sarang, sarang, sarang, sarang" kata Yunho terus menerus sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri dan berguling seperti adonan kue

Mereka benar-benar bahagia eoh?

oOSayonaraOo

Fanny melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ketika hendak meninggalkan diri dari rumah besar yang baru saja dimasukinya tersebut. Sejenak dadanya tidak dapat berdegup dengan normal setelah apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan dari orang yang sangat dipercayainya.

Dimasukinya mobil berwarna putih tersebut kemudian dilajukannya dengan kencang sesuai dengan aliran darahnya yang kini terasa mengalir kencang dan tidak stabil karena jantungnya yang juga tidak memompa seperti biasanya. Digenggamnya setir pada tangannya itu dengan geram.

Marah. Fanny sangat marah kini.

_"Fanny ah menyerah saja" _

_"Maafkan aku tapi batalkan saja semuanya"_

_"Aku akan mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Yunho"_

_"Kami pasti bisa"_

_"Fanny ah, maafkan aku"_

Kilasan perkataan Shin Hye begitu mengganggu kepalanya dan membuat urat pada kepalanya seakan mencuat dan berdenyut membuat sang pemilik kepala merasa tidak nyaman. Dipijatnya pelipis kepala Fanny dengan tangan kanannya berharap akan mengurangi sedikit rasa tidak nyaman pada kepalanya.

_"Maafkan aku"_

"Brengsek!" pekik Fanny sambil memukul setirnya dan menatap jalan dihdapannya dengan penh kebencian

"Yunho adalah milikku!" pekik Fanny lagi dengan gigi yang tergertak

"Aku pasti akan... menjadi pengantin seorang Jung Yunho!" kata Fanny yang tampak mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya

Dada Fanny terasa begitu tercekat setiap kali kepalanya mengulangkan nama Yunho dalam benaknya. Fanny mencintai Yunho. Fanny sangat-sangat mencintai Yunho. Tapi apakah orang disekelilingnya tidak bisa melihat itu semua? Kenapa semuanya tidak dapat melihat itu hum? Bahkan Yunho tidak dapat melihatnya. Semuanya tampak sangat menyakitkan.

Ini menyebalkan.

Seketika sebuah ide mengalir pada kepalanya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum licik. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan kemudian menelepon nomor yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia hubungi.

"Yoboseyo?"

oOSayonaraOo

Yunho melangkah dengan senyum cerahnya hari ini. Dengan penuh semangat juga ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi empuk yang ada didalam ruang kerjanya. Entah mengapa baginya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan setiap ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Belum lagi soal sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jaejoong dengan sangat khusus.

"Hihihi" kekehnya dengan seburat malu dipipinya

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin sambil memasuki ruangan yang tidak terkunci itu

"Ah! Changmin ah!" kata Yunho terkaget saat mendapati dongsaengnya itu mendapatinya tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa mentalmu terganggu?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho

"Ya! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu eoh?! Aku belum gila!" pekik Yunho membela diri

"Belum berarti akan bukan? Hais, aku khawatir, pagi ini kau tampak sangat tidak biasa. Aku tidak mau mempunyai atasan yang jiwanya terganggu, bisa-bisa jiwaku ikut terganggu" kata Changmin sambil mengutarakan alibi yang cukup kejam

"Aih, kejam sekali kau Shim Changmin. Aku ini bukan sudah gila tapi aku ini sedang jatuh cinta hihihi" bela Yunho sambil sedikit malu-malu

"Benarkah? Kau jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Apa pada akhirnya kau mencintai Fanny? Lalu bagaimana tentang rencana pernikahan kalian?" kata Changmin dengan pernyataan bertubi-tubi dan membuat Yunho terdiam kala mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya

Ah, benar. Fanny. Pernikahan. Kira-kira, bagaimana Yunho menjelaskan semuanya pada Fanny dan keluarganya hum?

Sejenak kala kepala Yunho berpikir, sebuah getar dari saku celananya kemudian menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan mata pada layar ponselnya. Matanya sejenak membelalak dan berbinar ketika mendapati nama orang yang sangat dirindukannya saat itu tampak pada layar ponselnya tersebut.

Jantungnya berdebar kala menggeser tombol hijau pada layar tersebut, "Yoboseyo? Jaejoong ah?"

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot segala kemari eoh?" pekik Yunho saat memandang Jaejoong yang kini tampak penuh dengan peluh sambil menenteng sebuah rantang hijau ditangannya

"Eh?! Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan pada hyung saja" Jaejoong memoutkan bibirnya sempurna kala sejenak ia mendengar nada penolakan dari mulut Yunho

Yunho menaruh tangannya dimulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang kini tengah melengkung sempurna dibalik tangannya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Tampang Jaejoong yang kacau saat ini benar-benar menyita matanya. Selain rasa kesal dan cemas, suatu rasa geli juga menggelitik hatinya. Namja dihadapannya ini berhasil membuat Yunho meluapkan rasa rindunya seketika kala melihatnya. Ah... Jung Jaejoong, namja bodoh ini benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Tapi kan kau belum ada sepeda baru. Aish, pasti sangat melelahkan jalan kesini eoh? Ayo kita masuk dulu, kau harus istirahat" kata Yunho dengan nada yang tampak cemas sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam kantornya

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh keras kala telapak tangan Yunho kini benar-benar terasa di pori-pori kulitnya dan menyentuhnya dengan erat. Darahnya berdesir dengan hebat dan membuat rona merah muda dipipi Jaejoong yang sangat tampak pada wajah putihnya tersebut. Belum lagi, tangan besar tersebut hanya membuatnya teringat pada kejadian di rumah cermin tersebut.

"Shireo!" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan membuat langkah Yunho terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menghadap namja kesayangannya tersebut

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seo oemma, hyung saja yang masuk ne? Hehe" alibi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum garing pada kalimat akhirnya

Penghempasan tangan Jaejoong tersebut sedikit banyak membuat rasa tidak nyaman pada dada Yunho. Seakan ia baru saja mengalami penolakan dari namja kesayangannya tersebut, dan hal itu membuat Yunho cemas seketika. Apakah sejak kejadian kemarin adiknya lalu tidak menyukainya lagi?

Yunho yang masih terdiam atas perkataan Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada arah yang lain. Saat mendelik kearah lain, dilihatnya sebuah sepeda yang mengarah dengan cepat pada adik kesayangannya tersebut. Diambilnya kembali tangan adiknya tersebut dan dibawanya tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini terjatuh kedalam pelukkan Yunho.

DEG! Kembali jantung milik Jaejoong bergetar dan memompa dengan tidak karuan hingga tidak menyadari bahwa makanan yang ada ditangannya kini sudah jatuh dan berserakan di bawahnya.

"Ya brengsek! Lihat-lihat kalau bawa sepeda!" pekik Yunho mencaci maki pengendara sepeda tersebut yang melaju menjauhi mereka

Yunho lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, "Kau tidak apa Jongie ah?"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sebentar sambil berusaha mengatur debar jantungnya yang tampak tidak terkontrol untuk sesaat tadi. Otaknya yang melamban kini dipaksa berpikir lebih cepat hingga suatu penampakkan menyita matanya.

"Ah! Masakanku!"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada bawah kakinya dan melihat rantang makanan Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka dan menyebabkan masakan didalamnya kini tampak mencuat keluar dan berbaring tidak beraturan. Kembali dipandanganya wajah Jaejoong yang kini tampak kecewa sekaligus marah.

Yunho mengambil nafas panjang sebentar sebelum dihelakannya perlahan, "Ikut aku"

OSayonaraOo

"Hyung, jangan menatapiku seperti itu, kau membuatku gugup" kata Jaejoong sambil menatapi hyungnya yang ada dihadapannya

Karena masakan Jaejoong yang jatuh akibat pengendara sepeda tidak bertanggung jawab tadi, kini Yunho membawa Jaejoong kerumahnya seraya meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali memasakan masakannya secara langsung agar dengan puas Yunho dapat mengamati wajah namja kesayangannya tersebut.

"Jung Jaejoong" panggil Yunho dengan suara yang lembut

"Kau sangat cantik menggunakan apron itu hihi" lanjut Yunho sambil menggoda Jaejoong dan membuat sebuah rona merah muda dipipi namja itu

"Ya! Hyung! Dari dulu kan aku sudah bilang, aku ini tampan!" kata Jaejoong sambil memotong dengan sedikit kasar menandakan kekesalan dan rasa malunya

"Anni! Kau cantik!" kata Yunho lagi sambil menatapi paras adiknya yang semakin manis kala pipinya tersebut merah merona seperti sekarang

"Hyung~~~" rajuk Jaejoong sambil mengangkat pisau pada tangannya dan menatap Yunho tajam dengan bibir yang dipoutkan

"Ehehe, bercanda" kata Yunho sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan ia menyerah

Jaejoong yang melihat itu lalu meneruskan kegiatannya yang tengah memotong wortel kini. Dipotongnya wortel tersebut dengan teliti dan dibentuk dengan lucu hingga sedemikian rupa. Senyum merekah pada wajahnya setiap kali potongan wortel ditangannya menjadi sebuah bentuk yang menurutnya indah.

Yunho menatapi terus wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sangat kekanakan namun cukup menyita matanya. Dirasakannya jantungnya bergetar hebat setiap kali senyum itu terpasang diwajah cantik Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi, Yunho selalu mengamati binar dimata Jaejoong yang selalu dinantikannya. Yah, binar yang ia harap akan selalu ia lihat selama 13 tahun ini. Dilirikannya matanya mengikuti kemanapun lengan indah tersebut bergerak dan bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu selalu berganti kala tengah menyusunnya menjadi sesuatu yang indah menurut sang koki.

Walaupun bagi Yunho kini, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari seorang Jung Jaejoong dimatanya.

"Saranghae"

Jaejoong melonjakkan sedikit badannya dan merasakan dadanya bergetar kala kata itu kembali menyapa telinganya. Dirasakan sedikit perih pada tangannya yang tergores pisau akibat perkataan sang kakak yang berhasil membuatnya merona amat sangat kini. Otak Jaejoong kembali melamban hingga kini perih pada jarinya tidak begitu memberikan efek tertentu pada dirinya, sementara Yunho yang mengamati luka pada jari Jaejoong dengan sigap mengambil tindakan untuk menolongnya.

"Ya! Pabo! Kenapa kau diam saja! Luka seperti ini bisa infeksi kau tau?!" pekik Yunho panik kala melihat darah dijari Jaejoong

Diambilnya jari Jaejoong dan dimasukannya jari tersebut dalam mulutnya. Digerakannya lidah dalam mulutnya tersebut disekeliling luka pada jari Jaejoong dan menghilangkan darah yang mengalir dari jarinya. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat merasakan dadanya yang seakan-akan siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar kini tengah merengkuh pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya terangkat sedikit.

"Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan P3K" suruh Yunho yang baru saja mengangkat dan mendudukan Jaejoong disisi dapur sementara Jaejoong terus saja terdiam sambil mengamati jarinya sendiri. Seketika tadi, Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti pada saat mereka dirumah cermin. Rasanya... memabukkan.

Terdengar langkah memburu yang menuju kearahnya, "Aish, maaf mengagetkanmu hingga kau harus seperti ini" Yunho meminta maaf sambil membuka bungkus hansaplast ditangannya. Dililitkannya plester tangan tersebut pada jari Jaejoong yang terluka.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dalam hatinya kala melihat wajah panik Yunho dihadapannya. Wajah yang tadi menatapnya dan membuatnya gugup dan wajah dari si pemilik suara yang membuat otaknya melamban hingga akhirnya ia melukai tangannya seperti ini. Wajah dari seorang yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Dada Jaejoong kembali bergetar kala menatapi Yunho dihadapannya. Ditariknya kedua ujung bibirnya dan kemudian membentuk senyum terlebar dan tertulus disana, "Nado saranghae"

Kini Yunho yang merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit dan merasakan otaknya melamban. Dihentikannya kegiatannya yang tengah mengelus jari itu khawatir dan dialihkannya mata musangnya pada sepasang mata doe yang sejak tadi mengamatinya tersebut. Ditangkapnya oleh mata musang terebut sebuah senyuman indah dari si pemilik wajah yang tak kalah indah dari senyuman tersebut.

Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namja mungil yang kii tengah terduduk disisi dapur tersebut. Diambilnya kembali jari namja yang terluka tersebut dan ditatapinya jari tersebut masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Dikecupnya jari tersebut dengan lembut oleh bibir hati milik Yunho.

"Saranghae" bisiknya sambil mengecupi dengan pelan segala bagian jari Jaejoong yang terluka tersebut

"Nado saranghae" balas Jaejoong masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya walaupun ada sensasi lain kini yang tengah menggelitik dadanya

Setelah Yunho menciumi jari tersebut, dialihkannya lagi padangannya pada pemilik mata tersebut. Diturunkannya jari itu kembali pada sisi Jaejoong dan kemudian tangan besarnya teralihkan dan kini mengatupkan wajah Jaejoong. Dimiringkannya sedikit wajah itu dan dibawanya perlahan menuju wajahnya, hingga dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut kini menyentuh bibirnya.

Dikecupnya bibir itu perlahan sambil merasakan kelembutan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong yang selalu menggodanya tersebut sambil menutup matanya sebelum kemudian mulai dibukanya mulut Yunho dan perlahan mengambil bibir itu masuk kedalam ciumannya. Dipagutnya perlahan bibir itu hingga terasa kehangatan yang amat sangat ditubuh mereka berdua. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Diangkatnya kedua tangan Jaejoong dan dikalungkannya pada leher Yunho dan dibalasnya pagutan tersebut.

Jantung mereka menderu dengan sangat cepat, aliran darah mereka melaju dengan tidak karuan sehingga membuat rona yang sama pada wajah mereka berdua. Dirasakan oleh Jaejoong ciuman Yunho yang semakin lama semakin terasa bersemangat hingga tangan tersebut kembali mengambil pinggangnya dan mendekatkan dadanya dengan dada Yunho. Tangannya pun ia kalungkan dengan semakin erat sehingga dada mereka beradu kini.

Dada mereka berdua kini saling beradu getaran yang sangat hebat antar satu dengan yang lain. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang tidak berdebar, namun rasa yang terlalu memabukan ini dan euporia yang dihasilkannya membuat mereka berdua enggan untuk menghentikan kegiatan sekarang.

Diambilnya lagi kepala Jaejoong untuk membawanya semakin dalam dan semakin menekan dalam ciuman tersebut sementara tangan Yunho yang lain merengkuh pinggang itu erat dan mendekapnya seakan enggan melepaskannya.

Setelah merasakah Jaejoong yang tampak kekurangan oksigen, Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya dan membuat bibirnya kini menciumi permukaan kulit pada leher Jaejoong dan membuat sensasi geli pada dada Jaejoong semakin terasa.

"Hyu~~ eung~" desah Jaejoong kala merasakan bagian bawah dagunya tempat tanda lahirnya tersebut kini terasa hangat karena bibir Yunho yang ada disana dan tengah mengecupinya gemas

Mendengar suara Jaejoong yang menggodanya kembali kepala Yunho dialihkan pada wajah Jaejoong dan kembali bibir tersebut mengambil bibir cherry Jaejoong dan memagutnya dengan gemas dan lembut.

Sensasi ini sangat memabukkan.

Debar jantung ini tidak mau berhenti.

Aliran darah ini seakan terasa begitu kencang.

Tubuh ini sangat hangat.

Tidak.

Ini terlalu hangat.

.

Jaejoong yang terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Yunho kini tengah membuka ikatan apron pada punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga tidak menyadari tangan Yunho yang kini tengah mengambil tali leher apron Jaejoong dan memindahkannya dari kepala Jaejoong menuju ke kepala Yunho dan kemudian terjatuh sempurna dilehernya kala kepala mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu kemudian dan lalu menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum senang. Lagi-lagi wajah ini. Wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus setiap kala Yunho selesai menciuminya dengan penuh semangat. Rona merah padam sangat terlihat diwajah Jaejoong yang memiliki kulit putih tersebut. Juga bibir Jaejoong yang sejujurnya tamak lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya karena baru saja ia pagut dengan semangat tersebut.

"Hihihi"

"Kenapa hyung tertawa eoh?" kata Jaejoong dengan bibir dipoutkan

Debar jantungnya masih sama seperti tadi. Sangat berdebar. Ditambah lagi saat ini, ia merasa malu. Malu karena hyungnya melihatnya yang tampak sangat berantakan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, hyung yang memasak saja ya?" kata Yunho sambil mengikatkan apron yang tadinya ada ditubuh Jaejoong dan kini sudah ada ditubuhnya tersebut

"Eh?! Hyung?! Sejak kapan?" kaget Jaejoong kala tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutupi apron lagi

"Kau tidak menyadarinya eoh? Hahaha. Ternyata ciumanku memabukkanmu" kata Yunho dengan bangga yang membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Yah, jujur saja, memang benar, selama mereka berciuman tadi, Jaejoong begitu menikmati bibir dan sentuhan Yunho tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung~" Jaejoong berusaha merajuk dan menegadahkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari wajah Yunho yang mendekat

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Jaejoong dan membuat rona merah itu kembali diwajahnya

"Saranghae" kata Yunho dengan lembut sambil menatapkan mata musangnya pada mata doe milik Jaejoong

"Hyung..." kata Jaejoong masih terdengar seperti merajuk

"Nah, kali ini hyung yang memasak oke? Masakan hyung tidak kalah enak kok!" bangga Yunho pada diri sendiri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Hyung"

"Ne... Jongie ya?" kata Yunho kemudian menyaut setelah Jaejoong kembali memanggilnya tanpa memberikan komentar apapun

"Yunnie ya"

"Hm?"

"Apronmu terbalik" kata Jaejoong kemudian yang membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada celemek yang tengah ia gunakan tersebut

Yunho terdiam sambil merasakan otaknya membeku seketika. Benar juga, tadi Yunho mengambilnya dari tubuh Jaejoong secara berhadapan bukan? Sudah pasti apron ini jadinya akan terbalik ditubuhnya.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar dan tertawa dengan puas kala menatap tingkah konyol hyungnya tersebut sementara Yunho menyipitkan mata kanannya dan menarik seujung bibirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkannya ke sebelah kanan berharap Jaejoong tidak melihat wajahnya kini.

Aish, ini sangat memalukan.

TINGTONG

Sebuah bunyi dari bel suara rumah mereka membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak dan kemudian terpaku pada bunyi bel tersebut. Yunho yang masih merasakan malu pada Jaejoong langsung melesat menuju pintu depan dan lalu membukakannya dengan segera. Yah, sedikit banyak orang ini menyelamatkannya dari suana spechless tadi. Mungkin, Yunho harus berterima kasih.

"Taeyeon Oemma?" pekik Yunho kala menatapi seorang yeoja paruh bawa yang tampak tak asing dihadapannya

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras melesat menyapa pipi Yunho dan membuat pemilik mata musang itu melebarkan matanya kaget

"Oemma!" teriak Jaejoong kaget sambil melesat dengan segera menuju oemmanya

"Kim Jaejoong ayo kita pulang" kata Taeyeon dengan nada yang sangat dingin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar dan berbalik meninggalkan Yunho

"Taeyeon oemma apa yang terjadi eoh? Kenapa kau bawa Jaejoong seperti itu? Ya!" kata Yunho berusaha mencari penjelasan atas segala tindakan Taeyeon yang tampak tiba-tiba

Taeyeon berhenti sejenak dan kembali menghadap Yunho. Ditatapnya mata musang itu dengan pandangan kesedihan dan juga penuh amarah. Tampak sedikit bilur kecil menghiasi matanya dan membuatnya tampak berkaca-kaca tersebut

"Tanyakan sendiri pada ibumu" kata Taeyeon singkat lalu kembali berbalik dan membawa Jaejoong pergi

Yunho tertegun mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja manis tersebut. Seketika pikiranya berhenti sambil berusaha mencerna perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan yeoja itu kepadanya. Ada apa dengan oemmanya?

Sementara tangan Jaejoong ditarik dengan kasar sehingga membuat rasa sakit disana. Ah tidak, ada yang lebih sakit daripada tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh oemmanya tersebut. Sesuatu yang lebih sakit itu terasa begitu menusuk, dan hal itu ada dalam dadanya. Ada apa ini?

oOSayonaraOo

"Kim Jaejoong masuklah! Jangan pernah kau berhubungan lagi dengan namja itu kau mengerti?!" pekik Taeyeon sambil memasukkan Jaejoong dengan paksa ke dalam mobil kerjanya

"Oemma, ada apa eoh? Kenapa oemma melarangku bertemu hyung? Oemma ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Jaejoong dengan pernyataan bertubi-tubi

"Berisik! Diam dan turuti kata-kata eomma!" kata Taeyeon yang kini sudah memasuki mobil tersebut dan melajukannya dengan sedikit tidak terarah dan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi

"Oemma! Aku tidak akan diam hingga aku mendapatkan penjelasan! Oemma! Jelaskan padaku! Ada apa ini?!"

"Ayahmu masih hidup!" pekik Taeyeon diantara lajuan mobilnya yang seketika membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya dan terdiam

"Keluarga Jung yang brengsek itu, selama ini mereka, menyembunyikan tubuh Hyun Joong" kata Taeyeon lagi tak dapat menahan emosinya hingga akhirnya bulir air mata itu terjatuh membasahi pipinya

"Brengsek..." bisik Taeyeon sambil menatap jalan dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengabur karena air mata yang tergenang dimatanya tersebut

**Flash Back**

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada ahjumma" kata seorang yeoja manis yang kini tengah berjalan disamping Taeyeon dengan nada yang sangat serius

"Anu, nona, kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?" kata Taeyeon sedikit gugup

Taeyeon memang memiliki sedikit trauma pada rumah sakit. Hal ini dikarenakan pada saat ia melihat tubuh suaminya terkulai lemas dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir adalah di dalam rumah sakit. Selain itu, karena di dalam rumah sakit ini ia harus melihat pengembalian psikis Jaejoong yang sangat terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Tidak heran, tidak ada kenangan indah bagi dirinya saat berada di dalam rumah sakit.

"Kita sampai" kata yeoja muda tersebut sambil terhenti disebuah ruangan yang tampak cukup tertutup

"Anu, nona..."

"Masuklah dan lihatlah. Tugasku sudah cukup sampai disini" kata yeoja tersebut memotong pernyataan Taeyeon dan kemudian melangkah pergi

Taeyeon terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ruangan yang tertutup tersebut dengan ragu. Tidak ada nama pasien didepannya, dan ruangan ini tampak sangat sepi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan apa? Mengapa hal ini membuat Taeyeon begitu penasaran eoh?

Diangkatnya tangannya kemudian seraya hendak menyentuh pegangan pada pintu putih tersebut.

SREEETTTT

Pintu tersebut terbuka tepat sebelum tangan Taeyeon hendak menyentuh pegangan pintu tersebut. Matanya melebar mendapatkan siapa yang baru saja diatapinya hendak meninggalkan runangan tersebut. Hal yang tak jauh beda juga dialami oleh yeoja yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Matanya melebar tidak percaya dan jantungnya bergetar dengan sangat tidak beraturan kini. Rasa cemas dan takut bercampur dalam diri yeoja tersebut.

"Jung Shin Hye?"

"Kim Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon menatapi wajah Shin Hye yang tampak memucat kini. Tubuhnya seakan digunakannya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya dan itu membuat Taeyeon sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana pun juga, nona cantik disampingnya berkata akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya, dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Taeyeon semakin besar.

Dijinjitkannya sedikit tubuh mungilnya dan diarahkannya kepalanya pada sisi diatas pundak Shin Hye yang tampak kaku tersebut.

DEG! Jantung Taeyeon berdegup kencang kala menatap sesuatu yang kini benar-benar menyita matanya. Kaki yang tadinya berjinjit kuat seakan melemah dan membuat kaki tersebut lunglai bahkan untuk sekedar menopang tubuh mungil Taeyeon. Tubuh itu jatuh seketika dengan wajah yang disertai penuh kekagetan.

Ia melihatnya. Ia melihatnya disana. Wajah suaminya yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah dianggapnya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia melihat wajah suaminya yang ternyata masih terbaring lemah disana. Terbaring dengan berbagai alat penopang hidupnya yang tampak seakan-akan menyakitkan dimatanya.

"Taeyeon ah..." panggil Shin Hye dengan nada bersalah

Diturunkannya tubuh Shin Hye dan disejajarkannya dengan tubuh Taeyeon yang kini terduduk lemas sambil bertopang pada kedua tangannya yang kini menyentuh lantai rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku eoh?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini, Shin Hye ah..."

Taeyeon berkata-kata dengan hati yang sangat terluka. Air mata jatuh dengan sempurna dari pelupuk matanya yang cantik tersebut. Kulit putih mulusnya ternodai noda merah dihidungnya kala ia menangis dengan sangat terisak kini.

Taeyeon tidak menangis keras, tidak meraung ataupun berteriak. Ia menangis dalam ketenangan dan isakan kecil yang bergetar. Namun itulah yang membuat Shin Hye tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari yeoja tersebut. Karena ia menyadari dengan sangat, bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang sangat menyesakkan bagi dirinya. Bahkan oksigen disekitarnya pun pasti rasanya sangat tidak berarti karena menyakiti dadanya.

Kenapa Shin Hye mengetahui itu semua?

Karena ia juga merasakannya saat itu.

Benar-benar merasakannya saat ia mengetahui Soo Jin yang sangat ia cintai ternyata masih hidup.

Dan benar-benar merasakannya saat dengan tangannya sendiri ia memasukan namja tercintanya tersebut kedalam penjara.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku merasa seakan aku seorang diri..."

"Kau brengsek..."

"Suamimu..."

"Kau..."

"Semuanya! Keluarga Jung brengsek!"

"Taeyeon ah..." Shin Hye berusaha untuk memeluk Taeyeon yang tampak sangat putus asa kini namun kedua tangan yang hendak memeluknya tersebut ditepis dengan keras oleh yeoja tersebut.

Terlihat amarah kini keluar dari dalam diri Taeyeon dan kemudian membuat tangannya yang tadinya menepis tangan yeoja tersebut mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi mulus milik Shin Hye tersebut. Bercak merah benar-benar tercap disana menandakan tamparan itu benar-benar kuat mendarat dipipi Shin Hye.

"Hanya karena kau kesepian, jangan membuat orang lain sama sepertimu!"

"Aku... tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jung Shin Hye! Jangan harap Jaejoong akan kembali pada keluargamu! Karena Jaejoong adalah anakku dan Hyun Joong!"

Taeyeon yang dengan segala kekuatan dan amarahnya kini memberdirikan tubuhnya dengan segera dan lalu melangkahkan tubuhnya menjauhi Shin Hye yang masih terdiam sambil berlutut didepan pintu kamar Hyun Joong tersebut. Bulir air mata menjatuhi pipinya sempurna kala tangannya menyentuh bagian pipinya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

_"Ternyata aku... sangat jahat eoh?" _batin Shin Hye

Ditatapnya tubuh Hyun Joong yang terbaring lemah dalam ruangan tersebut. Padahal baru saja ia bercerita tentang keputusannya untuk membiarkan Jaejoong dan Yunho bersama, dan menjelaskan keberadaannya pada Taeyeon saat waktunya telah tepat nanti, tapi ternyata Taeyeon malah mengetahuinya sendiri. Dan kau tahu yang lebih baik lagi? Taeyeon membencinya, dan hal ini pasti akan membuat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong memburuk.

_"Kenapa disaat aku ingin semua berjalan dengan baik, semuanya malah terlihat lebih buruk?"_

_"Kim Hyun Joong maafkan aku..."_

_"Aku benar-benar... orang yang sangat buruk"_

_"Aku... orang tua yang sangat buruk"_

_._

"Kenapa kau menunjukan ini padaku?" tanya Taeyeon pada yeoja manis yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya seraya melajukan mobil hyundai putihnya

"Karena aku harus menikah dengan Jung Yunho"

"..."

"Karena kalau aku tidak menikah dengan Jung Yunho, segala fasilitas pengobatan suamimu akan dicabut, dan kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya"

Taeyeon menarik seujung senyumnya yang tampak sangat tidak bersahabat. Didenguskannya sedikit nafasnya sambil menatap nona yang menurutnya sangat manis disampingnya tersebut.

"Licik sekali. Memanfaatkan perasaan orang yang sedang terluka untuk membuatmu memiliki apa yang kau mau"

"Kau sangat manis, Fanny ah.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka hatimu seperti itu"

Fanny terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Taeyeon yang menyentil hatinya. Perlu ia akui ini memang sedikit jahat, tapi hanya ini suatu cara agar Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak selalu bersama dan membuatnya gerah. Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

"Kalau seperti ini aku juga tidak akan sudi, anakku berdekatan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian"

_"Jangan pernah serahkan Jaejoongie... pada siapapun.."_ terngiang kata-kata terakhir Hyun Joong ditelepon sebelum semua yang ia dengar hanya suara benturan keras

"Aku tidak akan... menyerahkannya"

**Flash Back End**

"Oemma..."

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan mendekati mereka lagi... Oemma mohon..." kata Taeyeon dengan suaranya yang parau akibat lelah menangis

Jaejoong terdiam. Sambil menatapi oemmanya yang kini masih terisak diantara laju mobil yang cukup kencang. Jantungnya bergetar tidak nyaman saat melihat sosok oemma yang sangat jarang dilihatnya. Terakhir kali ia melihat oemmanya seperti ini adalah, 3 tahun yang lalu saat Hyun Joong appa meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Dialihkannya pandangan Jaejoong dari oemmanya yang membuat hatinya seakan semakin mencelos. Denyut kecil pada pelipis kepalanya membuat rasa nyaman diantara kepalanya tersebut. Dipijatnya dengan tangan kirinya kepalanya tersebut berusaha menemukan sensasi nyaman pada kepalanya.

SET! Sedikit rasa nyeri pada jarinya kala jari tersebut hendak menyentuh permukaan kulit keningnya. Ditatapnya jarinya yang kini telah terbalutkan sebuah plester yang baru saja dililitkan oleh hyungnya tersebut.

"Hyung..." lirih Jaejoong

OSayonaraOo

"Maafkan oemma, Jung Yunho! Maaf! Oemma tidak bermaksud melukai kalian! Oemma bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus oemma lakukan kini! Mian! Mianhae! Jung Yunho!" pekik Shin Hye histeris kala anaknya tersebut membuatnya harus mengakui segala perbuatannya tersebut

"Jung Yunho! Jangan sekasar itu pada oemmamu sendiri!" pekik Tiffany yang entah sejak kapan kini tengah ada diantara mereka berdua

"Oemma? Kadang... aku bahkan berpikir dia bukanlah oemmaku..." lirih Yunho kala menatap oemmanya yang sudah terduduk tidak berdaya tersebut

"Jung Yunho!" pekik Fanny lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini dari seorang yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun

"Oemma menyadarinya bukan?! Oemma menyadari bahwa aku encintai Jaejoong bukan?! Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa oemma membuatku tampak seakan hanya bisa menyakitinya?! Appa dan oemma, kalian sama saja!" Pekik Yunho dengan menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya menandakan kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak kini

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau bilang kau mencintai Jaejoong?! Dia adikmu! Adik seayahmu! Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras?!" pekik Fanny dengan nada marah karena kekagetannya atas pengakuan Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai adiknya sendiri

"Benar. Aku tidak waras. Aku sudah gila. Aku gila karena semua yang terjadi disekelilingku. Untuk tiga belas tahun dalam hidupku, kurasa aku memang sudah menjadi gila, Fanny ah"

"Jung..."

"Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau sudah menganggapku tidak normal sekarang? Jika ya, pergi. Pergilah yang jauh dan jangan mendekati aku yang tidak waras ini. Pergilah dan cari lelaki lain yang bisa kau berikan cinta dan bukan aku"

PLAK! Fanny menampar pipi Yunho dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. Lagi, perih terasa disekitar wajahnya. Namun kali ini, rasa perih itu tertutupi rasa amarah yang sangat besar.

"Kau brengsek, Jung Yunho! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai sedikit perasaanku padamu?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat sedikit cintaku yang besar padamu?! Aku tidak main-main denganmu, Jung Yunho! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Apakah aku benar-benar hanya seorang cameo yang hilir mudik dihidupmu?!" Kesabaran Fanny benar-benar habis sekarang. Benar-benar habis untuk seorang Jung Yunho saat ini.

"Itu bukan cinta"

"Aku tidak akan bisa menganggap itu cinta"

"Karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu"

"Sebanyak apapun cinta yang kau beri untukku, jika aku tidak mencintaimu, maka, semua cintamu akan terasa hampa dalam hidupku"

"Sebut aku brengsek. Tapi itulah aku yang sebenarnya. Itulah Jung Yunho" jelas Yunho dengan nada yang sangat dingin

Fanny terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Itu kejam. Itu sangat kejam menurutnya. Bahkan keangkuhan seorang Tiffany Hwang runtuh saat seorang Jung Yunho mengatakan hal yang benar-benar menjtuhkan harga dirinya. Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa, hasrat dan kepuasan pada dirinya belumlah runtuh seperti harga dirinya. Sebagian dalam dirinya masih menginginkan Yunho menjadi miliknya. Karena Fanny selalu yakin, bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya seorang.

"Ju..."

TRRRRRTTTT. Sebuah getar telepon genggam menginterupsi perkataan yang akan diucapkan oleh Fanny. Yunho meraba sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tempat sempit tersebut. Ditatapnya nama yang tampak dilayar ponselnya tersebut. Raut wajah Yunho yang tadinya sedingin es kini mencair seketika kala nama tersebut muncul dalam layar ponselnya. Dengan mudah, wajah itu berganti menjadi wajah yang sangat hangat dan penuh dengan kecemasan.

Fanny menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang sangat berbeda. Dan dengan mudah, Fanny dapat menebak siapa orang yang kini tengah menelepon orang tersebut.

"Yoboseyo? Jongie ah?" panggil Yunho kala menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya

Jantung Fanny berdebar dengan sangat kencang kala mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir namja yang dicintainya. Nama yang disebut dengan begitu hangat. Bahkan tampaknya, Fanny sangat jarang mendengar nada suara Yunho yang terdengar mengalah seperti itu. Suara yang selalu ia dengar dari Yunho adalah.. suara yang sangat tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" kata Yunho sambil menutup sambungan telepon tersebut

Yunho mengambil langkah memutar dan segera berbalik tanpa menatap Oemma dan Fanny yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya. Dengan cepat punggung itu seakan menghilang menjauhi kedua orang lain yang ada disetapak jalan yang sama dengannya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" teriak Fanny yang membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya seketika

"Kakek menyuruh kita segera menikah saat di Jepang"

"Kalau kau menikah denganku, segala fasilitas appa Jaejoong akan tetap terjamin dan membuatnya tetap hidup. Seo oemma juga, pengobatannya masih akan dapat dilakukan jika kau menikah denganku!"

"Jung Yunho, bukankah, kau ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong ah?"

Fanny menampakkan wajah putus asanya pada Yunho yang tetap terdiam dan enggan menatapnya. Cukup sudah, ini adalah perlawanan terakhir seorang Tiffany Hwang, jika Yunho menolaknya, maka tidak ada lagi pertahanan yang ada dalam dirinya dan ia pun akan hancur. Ia akan hancur, dan kehilangan namja dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat licik hum?" kata Yunho tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikitpun

Fanny terlonjak ketika mendengar nada dingin itu kembai keluar dari namja dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menandakan ketakutan yang amat sangat pada namja ini. Dilihatnya tubuh Yunho berputar dan kemudian mata musang itu menatapnya. DEG! Jantung Fanny berdebar sangat kencang karena mata itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh kebencian.

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Tiffanny Hwang.

"Tapi akhirnya, aku melihat siapa kau yang sebenarnya"

Yunho mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali membalikkan badannya dan kemudian melangkah menjauhi dua yeoja yang ada dibelakangnya tersebut. Terlihat Shin Hye yang masih terisak disana kala percakapan sengit antara Yunho dan Fanny terjadi. Sementara Fanny yang merasa pertahanannya sudah sangat rapuh, hanya dapat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disampingnya sambil menggenggam dadanya erat.

"Sakit..."

OSayonaraOo

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat tidak sabar kearah suatu tempt yang Jaejoong katakan dalam telepon. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, namun Yunho dapat mendengar dengan sangat getaran diantara suara Jaejoong kala namja tersebut meneleponnya.

"Hyung!" pekik seorang dari kejauhan yang tengah terduduk disebuah pohon yang tampak sudah tua itu

Dilangkahkannya kaki Yunho dengan cepat kala menatapi namja yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya tersebut kini tengah memanggilnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Jung Jaejoong kau baik-baik saja?! Apa tadi Taeyeon Oemma menggenggammu dengan sangat keras? Apa kau terluka? Sini-sini kulihat keadaanmu!" kata Yunho bertubi-tubi dengan nada yang sangat cemas pada namja dihadapannya

"Hyung~~ hyung ini berlebihan sekali. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Daripada mengurus diriku coba lihat dirimu sendiri! Pipimu merah sekali kau tau?" kata Jaejoong dengan tidak kalah khawatir sambil memegangi pipi hyungnya yang tampak merah disana

"Ah!" pekik Yunho kala merasakan perih dipipinya saat tangan mulus Jaejoong menyentuhnya

"Appo, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sirat mata yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran

Yunho menatap maa tersebut dengan gemas. Sedikit rasa perih yang dirasakannya pada pipinya berganti menjadi rasa hangat yang menyapa dadanya. Lengkungan manis pada wajah Yunho pun terbentuk dari bibir hatinya.

"Anni, ini tidak sakit sama sekali, Jongie ya" kata Yunho sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang tengah berada dipipinya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat

Jaejoong terdiam. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat tidak karuan. Sedikit rasa nyaman itu kembali menyapa dan menggelitik dadanya dan membuat rona merah muda itu tampak diwajahnya. Namun entah mengapa kehangatan itu membawa raut wajah muram di wajah cantik namja tersebut.

"Yunnie hyung, mumpung kita sedang berada dipanti, ayo kita bernostalgia" kata Jaejoong sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya

Mungkin, ini akan menjadi senyum terakhir dari Jung Jaejoong untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kajja!" ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho erat

Banyak. Sesungguhnya sangat banyak yang ingin Yunho sampaikan kini. Dari kata maaf, terimakasih dan semuanya. Rasanya begitu banyak kata yang ingin dikatakan Yunho dan membuat semuanya membaik. Namun tingkah namja dihadapannya yang bertindak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa ini membuatnya sedikit mengurunkan niatnya. Mungkin memang terasa buruk tapi, mungkin akan ada baiknya bila saat ini mulut itu terkatup dulu.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berkeliling panti dan menyapa para ahjumma disana yang beberapa diantaranya masih ada yang mengenali mereka. Mereka juga bertemu dengan anak-anak yang tampak senang dengan kedatangan mereka disana. Bak selebritis, Yunho dan Jaejoong dipaksakan untuk berduet menyanyi dihadapan anak-anak tersebut dan pada akhirnya diajak foto bersama. Mungkin hal itu karena pesona mereka yang ternyata mampu menghipnotis anak-anak disana.

Hal yang sangat lucu adalah ketika anak-anak tersebut menganggap mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang hendak mengadopsi mereka. Anak-anak memang polos eoh? Walau sesungguhnya mata anak-anak tersebut memang melihat jauh kedalam hati Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yah, jika boleh, mereka memang ingin menikah, dan akan mengambil anak dari panti tersebut. Itu, jika takdir mengijinkan mereka.

.

"Huaaahhhh, anak-anak itu benar-benar bersemangat. Apa waktu kecil aku seperti mereka ya?" kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh berusaha mengingat masa kecilnya

"Kau itu, waktu kecil, benar-benar cerewet. Bahkan kecerewetanmu itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang" kata Yunho jujur yang dibalas dengan raut wajah merengut oleh Jaejoong

"Yunnie hyung menyebalkaann!" kata Jaejoong sambil memukul kecil pundak yang ada disampingnya tersebut

"Ahahaha, bercanda!" kata Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang

"UH! Sebagai hukumannya, hyung harus menggendongku sampai gerbang panti!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan melonjakkan tubuhnya pada Yunho berharap Yunho akan menangkap kakinya dan menggendongnya ala piggy style

Dan yap! Yunho mengambil kaki namja tersebut segera setelah loncatan pertama yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ia tidak segera menangkap kaki itu, mungkin lehernya akan tercekik oleh tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar dilehernya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling terdiam dikala acar gendong-menggendong tersebut. Keduanya terbuai dan terbawa dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong yang merasakan hangat dari punggung kakanya tersebut semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk Yunho. Diciumnya aroma manly Yunho yang menyeruak dari sekitar tubuh Yunho dan direkamnnya baik-baik dalam memorinya. Satu hal dalam kepalanya, ia ingin menikmati kehangatan ini lebih lama.

Sementara Yunho merasakan kegelian pada tengkuknya kala hembusan nafas Jaejoong begitu terasa disekitar lehernya. Aliran darah Yunho berdesir dengan hebat kala mengetahui namja tersebut kini tengah membenamkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Sedikit ada rasa tenang kala seharian tadi ia dapat melihat senyum Jaejoong dan binar dimatanya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi dan membuat getar nyaman dalam tubuhnya menjadi getar yang sangat menyesakkan. Satu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Ketika semua ini berakhir, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Yunnie hyung..." panggil Jaejoong pada hyungnya yang tetap diam tanpa menyaut akan panggilannya

"Hyung ah..." panggil Jaejoong lagi. Masih tidak ada sautan.

"Yunnie ah~" panggil Jaejoong kini dengan sedikit merajuk

"Hm?" akhirnya Yunho menyaut setelah mendengar Jaejoong hanya memanggilnya dengan nama Yunnie

"Yun... ayo cabut... janjimu waktu itu..."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Yunho seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian terdiam.

Janji?

_"Hyung~~" panggil suara itu sedikit manja_

_"Hm?" _

_"Tetap dicici Jongie eoh?" kata suara itu sambil kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk Yunho _

_"Pasti" _

_"Janci?" tanyanya sedikit melemah kala menemukan kenyamanan itu_

_"Janji" _

Yunho mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya kala sebuah memori tentang janjinya dimasalalu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Dialihkannya sedikit kepalanya pada kepala namja yang kini tengah bertengger dengan nyaman dipundaknya.

"Jung Jaejoong..."

"Lalu... menikahlah dengan Fanny Noona" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar karena merasakan amarah pada dirinya

Dilepaskannya genggamannya pada kaki Jung Jaejoong yang tadinya mengait sempurna melingkari pinggangnya dan dijatuhkannya kaki itu ditanah. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal tersebut lalu melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan erdiri tegap di balik punggung Yunho.

Yunho yang merasakan perasaan tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menatap mata namja yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut. Ditatapnya mata itu, berharap menemukan sedikit keohongan akan kata-katanya. Berharap menemukan percik canda dalam tatapan matanya. Tapi nihil. Ini serius. Tatapan mata itu tampak sangat serius.

"Kenapa..."

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari oemma. Dugaanku ternyata memang benar, kita memang tidak akan mungkin bersama, hyung. Kita saudara sedarah, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi bila kita memaksakan perasaan kita yang terlarang ini"

"Jongie ah..." panggil Yunho dengan sedikit iba

"Banyak yang terluka hyung"

Pernyataan singkat tersebut membuat Yunho terkesiap seketika. Perlu ia akui, memang banyak tangisan yang keluar karena mereka memaksakan cinta mereka yang sangat mereka sadari terlarang tersebut. Jung Appa, Jung Oemma, Seo Oemma, Taeyeon Oemma, Hyun Joong Appa, Tiffany... Semuanya terluka setiap mereka berusaha untuk bersatu.

"Jung Jaejoong" panggil Yunho seraya menyentuh pundak Jaejoong yang terasa sedikit bergetar tersebut

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku, adalah Kim Jaejoong"

Lagi. Yunho tertegun. Tidak menyangka namja berumur 17 tahun ini akan mengatakan hal yang benar-benar mengoyak hatinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pundak namja tersebut dan merasakan sedikit amarah dalam dadanya. Perlakuan Yunho tersebut membuat sang pemilik tubuh semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Di panti, tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sekarang, ayo selesaikan tindakan, yang saat itu belum kita lakukan"

"Yunnie hyung, selamat tinggal" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap hyungnya dengan sendu dan senyum yang benar-benar dipaksakannya

Yunho mengendurkan sedikit genggamannya pada pundak namja tersebut. Dilihatnya pandangan keengganan dari wajah Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak Yunho mengerti, ini bukanlah keinginan Jaejoong, namun ini adalah sebuah keharusan agar tidak ada lagi yang terluka. Bagaimana namja yang berumur lebih tua dari namja ini berpikir begitu egois?

Jung Jaejoong, kenapa? Seorang Jung Yunho akan selalu kalah olehmu?

"Jangan" kata Yunho tegas dan membuat senyum lemah itu menghilang seketika

"Jangan katakan selamat tinggal pada Yunnie-mu. Tapi ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada Jung Yunho yang bodoh dan egois. Maka aku juga, akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jung Jaejoong yang cerewet dan manja, sementara aku akan mengingat Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan selalu bersemangat" jelas Yunho sambil kemudian membentuk senyum pada akhirnya

"Hyung..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang parau

"Jung Jaejoong. Selamat tinggal" kata Yunho yang kini berganti raut wajah menjadi tersenyum dengan tulus sambil tangan yang tadinya menggenggam pundak Jaejoong tersebut berganti jadi mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong penuh rasa sayang

"Jung Yunho, selamat tinggal" lagi Jaejoong mengulangi kata-kata tersebut sambil memanggil nama Yunho dengan begitu lengkap dan mengelus wajah Yunho yang tampak cap tamparan tersebut dengan lembut

Segera setelah menyentuh wajah Yunho, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Yunho lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Dirasakan getar pada tubuhnya yang membuat kaki namja tersebut tampak sangat lunglai sekarang dan membuat pemilik tubuh itu terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Yunho yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh dengan sigap lalu memeluknya dari belakang seakan berharap dapat menopang tubuh itu agar tidak semakin terjatuh lagi dan membawanya turut merendah sehingga mereka terduduk ditanah.

Dirasakannya basah pada tangan Yunho kala ia menyadari namja itu kini tengah menangis dengan tubuh yang sangat bergetar. Isakan yang tadinya hanya terdengar berbisik perlahan mulai terdengar mengeras dan meraung. Sakit. Hati Jaejoong sangat sakit setiap kala kata selamat tinggal itu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Sakit. Selalu sakit setiap kehangatan ini kembali menyatu dan menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Sakit. Saat harum tubuh ini kembali tercium dalam tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mencintai hyungnya. Jaejoong sangat mencintai namja bodoh yang memeluknya kini. Ia tidak perduli apakah itu Yunnie-nya atau Jung Yunho. Yang ia tau, rasa cintanya sangat besar pada namja ini. Saking besarnya hingga saat semua itu hancur berkeping-keping, kepingannya benar-benar menyakiti dadanya.

"Uljima, Jongie ya. Uljima" Kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat

Mendengar setiap isakan dan raungan Jaejoong hanya membuat hati Yunho semakin sakit. Tubuhnya mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong berharap bahwa tubuh itu akan selalu ada dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Air mata yang sudah tidak dapat tertahan lagi dipelupuk matanya kini turut menjatuhi pipi Yunho dengan mulus. Setetes, dua tetes, terus air mata itu mengalir tak kalah dengan air mata Jaejoong yang membasahi tangannya.

Perasaan Yunho tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Membentak oemmanya, membentak Fanny, semua itu dilakukan demi namja dalam pelukannya ini. Sejenak hatinya mencelos dan kepala berpikir, kenapa ia harus begitu gigih jika pada akhirnya hanya perpisahan yang dapat mengakhiri semuanya?

Tiga belas tahun, Yunho menantinya. Dengan perasaan bersalah Yunho menantinya. Hingga sebuah perasaan hangat menyapa dadanya tanpa ia sadari. Belum lama ia akhirnya menyadari perasaan tersebut. Belum lama hingga akhirnya ia dapat mengungkapkannya. Belum lama dan semua itu harus berakhir?

Yunho mencintainya. Bukan sebatas kata. Yunho mencintainya. Bukan sebatas rasa. Yunho mencintainya. Bukan sebatas dunia. Yunho mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, karena namja itu, adalah kata dalam kepalanya. Karena namja itu adalah makhluk yang mengisi asanya. Karena namja itu adalah duninya. Karena namja itu adalah Jongienya.

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae"

Terus dilulangkannya kata itu oleh Yunho yang kini bersembunyi dalam leher Jaejoong sambil berusaha menciumi wangi vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Terus diulangkannya kata itu sambil dikecupinya permukaan leher Jaejoong yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Terus diulangkannya kata itu saat tangannya mendongakkan kepala Jaejoong dan menghadapkannya pada wajahnya sehingga ia dapat mengecupinya dengan puas. Terus diulangkannya kata itu seakan waktu tiba-tiba terasa begitu cepat setiap detiknya.

"Nado sarang"

**_._**

**_Akan ada suatu saat dimana,_**

**_Saat kata itu belum terucap,_**

**_Kau diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengatakannya_**

OSayonaraOo

Fanny bergidik kala langkah kaki itu terdengar menghiasi seisi rumah yng sepi tersebut. Fanny tahu benar siapa orang yang tanpa segan akan memasuki rumah itu. Tampak sosok namja dengan wajah yang sangat bernatakan masuk dan mendekat kearahnya. Dilewatinya Fanny tanpa menatapnya dan dibiarkannya kakinya menuntunnya hingga menuju kamar tidurnya.

Namun sejenak langkah itu terhenti diambang pintu kamar dan membuat wajah itu menengok sedikit kearah Fanny walau tanpa menatapnya.

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan tanggal pernikahan kita dilangsungkan?"

.

Didengarnya bunyi peralatan dapur yang saling mengadu dirumahnya. Ditatapnya sesosok punggung yang baru saja ditinggalkannya selama seharian tersebut. Perasaan tidak nyaman pun hinggap di dada Taeyeon ketika bersikap begitu kasar pada Jaejoong hari ini. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa begitu egois karena membuat luka pada wajah anaknya tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah.."

Seorang yang mendengar namanya dipanggil lalu melonjakkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badannya dengan terburu. Dilukiskannya senyum terbaiknya diatara wajah kusut dan mata bengkaknya tersebut.

"Ah, selamat datang oemma" katanya penuh semangat

OSayonaraOo

**Another day, Another night**

**We're both walking on our own path**

"Eh? Apa ini?" kata Jaejoong bingung kala melihat sebuah sepeda kini tengah berdiri rapi di halaman rumahnya

"Wuaahhh, sepeda ini keren sekali!" pekik Jaejoong kegirangan

**Now living without your love**

"Oemma sungguh baik hati membelikan aku sepeda baru hihihihi" kata Jaejoong bangga pada oemmanya

"Eh, tapi kok aku seperti pernah melihatnya yah?"

Sejenak kepalanya meneliti dengan sangat tubuh sepeda yang memang dirasakannya bahwa ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Sibuk menelanjangi sepeda tersebut, sebuah gantungan pada sisi sepeda tersebut seketika menyita matanya. Diambilnya pita yang bersamaan dengan sebuah kartu yang tergantung tersebut lalu membacanya.

**I can still picture your shaking eyelids**

Mata Jaejoong melebar menatapi sebuah kalimat singkat yang ada dalam kartu tersebut. Tubuhnya yang tadiya berdiri tegap ia jongkokan dan kemudian ia tutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menutupi isakannya.

_"Ayo bersepeda bersama Yunho! 3"_

"Hyung..."

**_For now,_**

_"Selamat tinggal"_

**My destiny is sad**

**END**

oOSayonaraOo

A/N : Hollaaa :D ngga terasa udah last chapter jugaaa akhirnyaaaaa. Karya ini akan selesai juga :D . Otte? Otte? Apakah endingnya aneh lagi? Atau ada yang ga suka kah? Ada yang sudah menduga kah? Atau malah tidak terduga? Hehehe maaf kalo ternyata endingnya mungkin pada tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, tapi, emang konsep dari awal sayonara kaya gini hehehe. Mungkin setelah karya ini bakal lama ngeupdate yang baru, walaupun udah ada beberapa ide di kepala tapi yah begitulah, harus mengatur waktu :D

Pokoknya ga pernah habis kata **TERIMAKASIH** **SEBESAR YANG SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA** buat semua para readers disini yang udah memfollow, memfavorit, mereview, Cuma baca pun ga apa :D yang penting kalianlah yang udah mendukung Cindy sampai Cindy bisa nyelesain karya ini :D

**Thanks To:**

**Holepink, elmaesteryosephine, mulidahaerunisa, all "Guest", Park July, min, Hana-Kara, yoon HyunWoon, ifa. , Vivi, kim ana kumu, kim anna shinotsuke, Himawari Ezuki, iasshine, Aje Willow Kim, missy84, HeroKittyJae, toki4102, ichigo song, YunHolic, PhantoMiRotiC**

**Makasih buat para Follower and Favorites Too :***

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
